Imparfait
by Morozna
Summary: Le monde sorcier s'écroule grâce à Ombrage, l'espoir s'envole et Hermione se rendra compte qu'en temps de guerre, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses : Drago en est la triste preuve.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la première fiction que je mets sur Fanfiction. Après de nombreuses, publiées sur des blogs, j'ai décidé de poster "Imparfait", une fiction cohérente et qui, j'espère, ne divaguera pas ! _

_"Imparfait" est un **Rating M** et même si l'histoire débute sur un RW/HG, elle finira bel et bien sur un DM/HG. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_ Hermione mon cœur ? Demanda une voix fluette. Si tu ne veux pas rater ton train, dépêche-toi !

_ J'arrive maman ! Répondit la jeune fille à l'étage.

Sa malle était prête, pleine à craquer de livres, de babioles, d'articles, de photos et accessoirement de vêtements. Elle avait eu du mal à faire sa valise pour cette dernière année, chaque éléments qu'elle y plaçait provoquait un pincement au cœur et faisait ressurgir un souvenir doux en elle. Hermione était nostalgique en sachant que dans neuf mois, elle ne reverrait peut être plus l'école de sorcellerie qui lui avait tant donnée et ses amis avec qui elle s'était liée étroitement. Si ce genre de sentiments faisait surface à sa rentrée, la Gryffondor attendait de voir la fin d'année.

Elle fit trainer sa lourde valise à travers le couloir et la fit descendre les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en tenant avec précaution Pattenrond avec son bras gauche. Sa mère l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, son sourire maternel et bienveillant, ses cheveux tout aussi hirsute que sa fille à moitié cachés par son bonnet de laine beige.

_ Prête ?

Hermione acquiesça doucement en enfilant son manteau.

_ Allez trésor, sourit un peu, dit-elle en lui pinçant légèrement les joues.

La jeune fille tenta de répondre aux attentes de sa mère mais elle ne put que lui offrir une grimace. La Gryffondor n'avait pas le cœur à sourire. Malgré son tout nouveau statut de préfète -auquel elle ne s'attendait pas- avec Blaise Zabini, le nom de Voldemort avait emporté la joie et l'espoir de la jeune fille. Pendant les vacances, elle était allé passer une semaine chez les Weasley qui lui avaient servi eux aussi une soupe à la grimace, leur bonheur et leur joie de vivre s'effritant chaque jour un peu plus.

Lorsque les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture, un silence pesant s'installa entre elles et Mme Granger préféra rester muette tout le long de la route. Sa fille était perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse et il y avait de quoi. Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry.

Elle n'avait presque pas eu de nouvelles de lui, il fallait que la jeune fille prenne l'initiative de lui écrire sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu des échos de son ami dans la tourmente. Lors de son dix-septième anniversaire, le brun avait passé le reste de ses vacances chez les Weasley, ne supportant plus Vernon Dursley, sa femme aux allures chevalines et son fils gras comme un moine. Aussi, l'Ordre avait décidé de les mettre en sécurité même si l'envie leur avait manqué en apprenant le traitement que le jeune homme avait reçu.

En une demi-heure, elles furent à la gare King Cross et Mme Granger aida Hermione à descendre sa valise et à la trainer jusqu'au mur qui la séparait de la voie 9 ¾.

_ Bon. On y est. Dommage que papa ne soit pas là.

_ Je suis désolé. Tu sais, Mme Goldfarb, la vieille dame avec son chien, a été prise d'une rage de dent terrible. Il était obligé de la soigner en urgence.

_ Pas grave. Fais-lui la bise de ma part. On se revoit aux prochaines vacances.

La Gryffondor enlaça sa mère longuement en lui frictionnant le dos et furent obliger de se quitter avec un dernier au revoir, voyant l'heure tourner. Son chariot chargé et son chat contre sa poitrine, elle fonça dans le mur et se retrouva parmi une foule de personnes allant et venant dans tous les sens. En se frayant un chemin à travers le monde en mouvement, elle réussit à entrer dans le train et ne pensa pas pouvoir trouver de place convenable. Si en plus elle devait chercher ses amis, autant trouver le premier compartiment vide qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Hermione en trouva un et en attendant que le train ne démarre, elle regardait d'un regard triste tous ces parents et proches, si heureux de voir leurs progénitures partir pour Poudlard, en songeant déjà au plaisir de recevoir les lettres en pattes de mouches de leurs enfants.

Alors que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux qui n'observaient rien, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Zabini. Elle était contente que le Serpentard ait été choisi comme préfet car il n'était pas du genre à chercher les embrouilles avec les Gryffondor, il taquinait juste et laissait les gens tranquille dans la majorité des cas.

_ Salut Granger. J'ai croisé Mac Gonagall, qui m'a dit de te remettre cet insigne.

Il le lui tendit et lorsque la jeune fille s'en saisit, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez ce garçon, bien qu'il soit un Serpentard.

Le voyage était long et le sommeil la gagna rapidement, bercé par le bruit que produisait le convoi en roulant sur les rails. Hermione se réveilla grâce à son chat qui lui avait léché et mordiller les doigts pour lui annoncer la fin du trajet. La jeune fille enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements et descendit du train. A peine posa-t-elle un pied sur le quai, qu'un imbécile l'avait bousculé, la faisant trébucher. Elle se rattrapa maladroitement pour éviter l'éventuelle chute et toisa d'un regard mauvais Malfoy qui ricana avant de poursuivre sa route. Crétin.

Elle prit une calèche avec Romilda Vane, Lavande Brown, Luna Lovegood et les sœurs Patil. Être seule ou avec elles, n'aurait rien changé au fait qu'elle ferait le chemin muette comme une tombe. Elle n'avait pas encore vu ses amis, mais de toute façon il restait encore le banquet de ce soir.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et sourit en voyant Ginny et son frère assis au milieu de la table de Gryffondor, papotant avec Neville de leurs vacances. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard d'émeraude appartenant à Harry. Il lui fit un léger sourire et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Elle ne se le fit pas redire et alla s'asseoir à côté du Survivant en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Hermione…

_ Harry. Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira-t-elle.

_ Toi aussi Mione. On a essayé de te chercher dans le train mais on ne t'a pas trouvée.

_ Tu sais, c'était tellement bondé et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'installer rapidement au calme.

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et ensuite écoutèrent le célèbre directeur Albus Dumbledore lors de son discours habituel et la chanson du Choixpeau magique. Les premières têtes blondes apparurent, menées par le professeur Mac Gonagall et furent réparties dans les différentes maisons. Le diner se passa bien, Ginny retrouvait Hermione et lui racontait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire de ses vacances, Neville prenait la parole avec assurance et le sourire aux lèvres et Ron continuait ses pitreries entre deux bouchées d'ogre. Et Harry…Lui restait silencieux, souriait de bon cœur, répondait aux arguments de ses camarades, sans plus.

_ Mais dit-moi Hermione, remarqua Ron, c'est toi qui va conduire les nouveaux Gryffondor ?

_ Oui bien sur. Ca va à coup sur prendre du temps, entre les élèves qui se perdent, ceux qui contemplent sans fin les tableaux et les autres polissons de ton genre.

_ C'est sympa. Va vite jouer les baby-sitters Hermione, les « polissons de mon genre » t'attendent à ce que je vois.

Les autres élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle et les préfets des quatre maisons obtinrent l'attention des premières années pour les conduire à leurs dortoirs. Hermione tenait d'une main de fer les enfants turbulents et agrémentait à chaque élément magique croisé, un commentaire les renseignant rapidement pour qu'ils ne puissent pas rester béats et distraits. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe et conseilla aux jeunes novices de le retenir, car la Grosse Dame n'était pas d'un genre indulgent avec les amnésiques.

_ Sachez que le couvre-feu est à 22h00. Tous ceux trouvés en dehors de leur dortoir après cette heure, se verront retirer des points à leur maison mais seront aussi sévèrement sanctionnés. Les punitions dépassant largement les pensums. Le concierge Argus Rusard ne sera pas seul pour surveiller les couloirs. Je vous préviens que de nombreux professeurs seront sollicités et paix à votre âme si vous avez le malheur de tomber sur le professeur Mac Gonagall, Dumbledore ou pire…Le professeur Rogue.

Après avoir vu les mines se décomposer et devenir livides en entendant ce qui pourrait leur arriver, c'est en silence que les premières années allèrent dans leurs chambrés, sous le regard satisfait d'Hermione.

_ Comment tu les as matés, s'exclama Ginny, installée dans un canapé avec son frère.

_ Il le faut, déclara Hermione en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser derrière moi des éléments perturbateurs comme certaines personnes dont je ne nommerais pas le nom.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes quand tu dis ça ? Se braqua Ron.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit à ton propos Ronald. C'est ton problème si tu te sens concerné.

S'en suivit une longue bataille des arguments qui faisait s'hérisser les cheveux de la préfète et rougir de rage le rouquin jusqu'aux oreilles. Ginny essaya de jouer les médiateurs, en vain.

_ Ca suffit Ron ! Tu te comportes comme un enfant de quatre ans. Et comme tu veux absolument que je le dise : oui ! Tu es un perturbateur né ! Adepte des balades nocturnes dans les passages secrets ! Satisfait ?

_ Parfaitement !

_ Contente pour toi !

_ Heureux de l'entendre !

_ Bonne nuit !

_ Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, Hermione sortit hors de la tour Gryffondor d'un pas rageur, la moutarde lui montant au nez et alla rejoindre ses appartements de préfète. La lettre qu'elle avait reçue du directeur pendant les vacances lui assurait que ses appartements étaient séparés de ceux du jeune homme. Il n'avait en commun que la salle commune.

_ Veracrasses confits…, grimaça Hermione. Par les slips de Merlin ! Qui a eu l'idée d'un mot de passe aussi saugrenu et peu ragoutant ?

_ Dumbledore était d'humeur à rire, expliqua la sirène du tableau en lui souriant.

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini et son ami Malfoy.

_ Bonsoir Granger, fit poliment Zabini. Pas trop vilain les Gryffy ?

_ Bonsoir Zabini. Non, il suffit juste de leur faire peur et ils se tiennent tranquille. Ils

sont plus sages que tes Serpents.

Elle comptait passer, sans un regard envers eux, ne voulant qu'une chose, se coucher et rester avec elle-même mais un obstacle la fit perdre l'équilibre et malheureusement elle ne put cette fois-ci éviter la chute. Etalée sur le ventre au milieu de la pièce, son menton et sa poitrine ayant prit le choc, une douleur commença à poindre petit à petit. Elle tourna la tête vers l'imbécile délavé qui montrait à qui voulait les voir, ses dents blanches et un sourire moqueur.

_ La deuxième fois était la bonne !

_ Espèce de crétin. J'ai mal.

_ Je m'en contrefiche ! En fait, ça m'arrange espèce de rat touffu !

_ C'est toi qui m'appelle rat touffu, alors que tu n'es qu'une sale fouine !

_ C'est bon Drago, lâche l'affaire, tenta Blaise en le prenant par le bras.

_ Hors de question ! Dit-il en se libérant de son emprise. Ce n'est pas cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui va se permettre de me parler comme ça.

_ Je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix petit arrogant…décoloré et peroxydé !

La claque résonna dans la pièce et Hermione tenait sa joue douloureuse. Elle regardait avec de grands yeux le jeune homme en colère.

_ Je ne suis pas décoloré !

_ Drago ! Dégage ! S'exclama Blaise. T'es allé trop loin !

Il ressortait, la haine encore peinte sur le visage, alors qu'Hermione s'était précipité dans sa salle de bain, tout aussi en colère. Cet imbécile après lui avoir presque cassé le menton, lui avait donné avec grâce une claque magistrale. Elle examinait les dégâts dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

_ Ce n'est pas trop grave, grimaça Hermione en se massant la joue. Elle va juste rester rouge quelques heures.

Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau glacée et lorsqu'elle eût finit de se sécher, la jeune fille vit Zabini au pas de la porte.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle irritée.

_ Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il a fait.

_ Tu peux te les garder tes excuses, Zabini. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable.

Elle passa devant lui et claqua la porte de sa chambre. C'était sa rentrée : après s'être brouillé avec Ron, il fallait que Malfoy en rajoute une couche. Hermione était juste fatiguée…Elle se déshabilla rapidement dans le noir et se glissa entre les draps et les couettes chaudes de son lit. Une nouvelle année recommençait et c'était en pensant à ces évènements qu'elle ne regretterait pas cette partie de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

* * *

_ C'est une bonne réponse Miss Granger, sourit le professeur Flitwick, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Poursuivez la lecture Mr Nott.

La première semaine de cours se terminait sur le cours de Sortilège à 15h00, les élèves trépignaient d'impatience pour profiter de l'heure de libre qui leurs était accordée. L'emploi du temps des Gryffondor en avait fait abattre plus d'un : tous leurs cours, sans aucune exception étaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Les Rouge et Or étaient constamment suivis par les Vert et Argent et vice versa dans tous les couloirs et le moindre regard échangé provoquait une guérilla sans fin. Résultat, tout le monde était à cran, se retenait de lancer une pique venimeuse à la maison adverse et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le week-end et une couette au coin du feu. En ce moment Dumbledore était d'humeur taquine.

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de la claque que lui avait administré Malfoy il y a de cela une semaine. De toute façon elle avait presque oublié, mais elle voyait que le blond avait gardé à l'esprit leur rencontre avec Blaise et lui jetait des regards assassins. La Gryffondor n'en n'avait que faire. C'était à peine si elle daignait poser ses yeux sur lui.

La fin des cours sonna et les élèves s'en allèrent rapidement, rejoindre leur dortoir ou la bibliothèque et même le parc pour trainasser. Pour sa part Hermione alla dans le dortoir des filles, certes à contrecœur, mais Ginny voulait tellement passer du temps avec elle et pour une fois les deux jeunes filles avaient une heure de libre au même moment. Installées sur le lit de la rouquine, celle-ci commença à l'assaillir de

questions.

_ Alors ? Avec Zabini ? Cet idiot n'est pas trop insupportable ?

_ On ne se parle presque pas. Il est sympa de part sa discrétion. C'est plus Malfoy qui m'énerve.

_ En plus il vient squatter dans ta salle commune ? S'étonna Ginny.

_ Ouais, grinça Hermione. C'est pour ça que je suis là pour éviter la compagnie de ce singe.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Ginny s'était relevé et l'avait prise par le bras en la trainant dans les couloirs.

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ginny ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me promener !

_ Petite sotte ! On ne va pas se promener ! Hors de question que cette fouine prenne ton espace vital ! On va dans tes appartements !

Hermione ne put se débattre contre la rouquine qui la traina de force dans tout le château. Ses supplications ne suffirent pas pour faire abdiquer la jeune Weasley qui arriva devant le portrait les séparant de l'habitation.

_ Ton mot de passe ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione resta muette, loin de là l'envie de lui fournir ce qui lui manquait.

_ Très bien. Ron sera très vite au courant des sentiments que tu as pour lui.

_ Veracrasses confits ! S'exclama Hermione rouge de honte.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes filles entrèrent, un air naturel peint sur le visage. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent leur conversation pour observer les nouvelles arrivantes.

_ Bonjour Granger, Weasley, fit Blaise.

_ Bonjour, dirent-elles d'une petite voix. On peut rester près du feu ? Demanda Ginny. C'est qu'il fait froid plus vite que prévu.

_ Non Weasley. Dégage, attaqua Malfoy. Tu vois bien qu'on parle.

_ Quand je t'aurai demandé tu pourras l'ouvrir Malfoy. C'est à Zabini que je m'adresse ! Répondit du tac au tac Ginny.

_ La salle commune est assez grande pour nous quatre, négocia Blaise. Et puis c'est aussi la salle commune de Granger. Elle a tout à fait le droit d'emmener qui elle veut.

_ Merci, fit Ginny en prenant place sur un pouf à coté de la cheminée.

Hermione, elle, s'assied en tailleur en face de son amie, se mettant donc dos aux deux garçons. Elle aurait préféré être dans sa chambre, mais apparemment Ginny était elle aussi d'humeur espiègle.

_ Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire ? J'ai vu Harry monter plusieurs fois dans tes appartements. T'es au courant de ça ?

_ Oui. Je lui prête des livres de Sortilège.

Mensonge.

Mais elle le devait. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire à ses amis. Harry avait bien sur reprit ses cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue et à chaque fin de séance, vers 18h30 ou lors de ses trous dans l'après-midi, le brun revenait le nez en sang. Apparemment, les Legilimens que lui lançait Rogue étaient si puissant qu'à peine cinq minutes après les cours, il était atteint de saignements de nez monstrueux et venait arranger les dégâts chez Hermione. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie pour que Dumbledore et Rogue soient mis au courant. Harry ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins cette année. _« Ils n'ont pas à connaître ça. Ce n'est pas si grave. Et les Gryffondor n'ont pas besoin de savoir que leur Survivant saigne du nez au moindre Legilimens. »_

D'un côté il avait raison. Mieux valait ne pas mettre le doute chez les élèves et de ne pas les effrayer pour si peu. Hermione avait cru comprendre qu'Harry voulait continuer les séances avec Rogue et s'il savait pour ses saignements de nez, le professeur arrêterait très certainement les séances sous ordres de Dumbledore.

_ Ah bon ? Il s'intéresse à ses cours maintenant ?

_ Ce sont des Sortilèges hors cursus scolaire qu'il apprend. Enfin bref, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, quoi de neuf ?

_ Oh ! On va se retrouver entre fille. De 17h00 jusqu'au dîner. C'est Lavande qui a eut l'idée. Tu viens ?

_ Rêve. Répliqua avec fermeté Hermione. Hors de question. Surtout si cette autruche est là !

_ S'il te plaît ! Hermione t'es une fille oui ou non ? C'est juste une séance papotage comme les filles aiment.

_ Je ne suis pas une fille comme Lavande !

Elle entendit les garçons ricaner à côté d'elle. Ce qui l'énerva, bien entendu.

_ Je suis Hermione. Point barre. Et j'ai mieux à faire que de parler chiffons.

_ Allez. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la Gryffondor, pour que seule elle puisse entendre. On parlera des garçons, sourit-elle. Et peut être même de mon frère. A ce qu'il paraît, une des filles aurait aperçu Ron dans les vestiaires.

Hermione vira d'un coup au rouge pivoine, se mordant les joues, comme pour empêcher sa rougeur d'empirer.

_ Apparemment, le spectacle était magnifique, rajouta Ginny.

_ Mais toi Ginny tu sais déjà à quoi il ressemble munit d'une petite serviette. Ca n'intéresse personne.

_ Moi j'en connais une qui se demande comment c'est en dessous de la ceinture, dit-elle l'air de rien.

_ Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-elle à la rouquine.

_ Quelles conversations ! Fit remarquer Blaise d'un air narquois.

_ On ne peut pas en dire autant de la vôtre, répliqua Hermione. Le nom des filles conquises ou à conquérir n'est pas un sujet éminent.

_ Jalouse que ton nom ne soit pas cité, fit Malfoy.

_ Rien que de respirer le même air que toi, me répugne. Alors te toucher, autre que pour te frapper. Loin de moi cette idée.

Après les premières joutes verbales entre les quatre élèves, Zabini et Malfoy sortirent de la salle commune, tout comme Ginny. Celle-ci lui rappela l'heure du rassemblement, la menaçant presque de venir sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione passait dans les couloirs, elle reprenait tous les nouveaux Gryffondor à l'ordre, ne laissant pas les élèves tourner dans la mauvaise direction -au sens figuré. La jeune fille était souvent sur leur dos mais ces temps-ci, c'était la seule chose qui l'occupait. Entre les cours, les délires d'adolescente de Ginny, les états d'âme d'Harry et de Ron…La vie à Poudlard était bien vide. Elle qui reprenait tant les garçons pour qu'ils se calment et arrêtent leurs bêtises, aurait tout donné pour qu'ils provoquent une catastrophe et l'occupent le temps d'une ânerie.

Arrivée à la Tour Gryffondor, une tornade rousse l'attrapa par le bras et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, fut projetée dans le dortoir des filles sur un lit occupé par la Serdaigle, Padma et l'autruche, Lavande. Quelle chance !

_ Hermione on n'attendait plus que toi, sourit Lavande.

_ Ah, répondit platement Hermione.

_ Tu arrives au bon moment. On avait fait le tour de la question avec Seamus, Dean et Neville. Maintenant c'est le tour du grand roux : Ron.

_ Ginny ! S'exclama Parvati, une peluche rose flanquée contre sa poitrine. Dis-nous tout !

_ Désolé les filles, avec mon frère j'ai fait un pacte de non-divulgation, rigola la rouquine. Mais je sais que Lavande a tout vu.

_ Musclé à souhait les filles ! S'extasia la fille aux yeux bleus.

Elles commencèrent toutes à glousser, le rouge aux joues pendant qu'Hermione était plutôt rouge de honte que de plaisir face à ce ragot.

_ Et vu comment il est grand…, rajouta mystérieusement Padma.

Elles réitèrent leurs rires au grand damne d'Hermione.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense, remarqua Lavande, ce n'est pas Hermione qui en pince pour Ron-Ron ?

_ Arrête tes bêtises ! Grinça la préfète.

_ On le sait toutes, tu sais. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Dés qu'on aborde ce sujet, tu deviens rouge tomate mais ça se comprend…

_ Comment ça, « ça se comprend. », demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu n'as pas un physique…parfait, sourit Lavande en regardant ses ongles d'un air innocent.

_ Personne n'est parfait.

_ En fait, ton physique est ingrat, balança d'emblé la jeune fille. Rend-toi à l'évidence.

_ On peut dire aussi que tu as le cerveau ingrat, Lavande. Très ingrat.

_ Ne te vexe pas Hermione. Je dis cela en tant qu'ami et sans hypocrisie.

_ Lavande tu vas trop loin, prévint Ginny en la toisant d'un regard mauvais.

_ Mais Gin' ! Regarde ! Dit-elle en soulevant le pull d'Hermione sans prévenir. Ce n'est plus une petite brioche à ce stade. Et regarde mon ventre plat, rajouta-t-elle en soulevant son tee-shirt, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien à voir.

_ C'est vexant. Tu aurais aimé que je te dise que t'es conne comme tes pieds ? Interrogea Ginny. Et puis tout le monde sait que tu te fais vomir deux fois par jour.

_ Comment oses-tu ? S'offusqua Lavande.

Alors que toutes les filles se crêpaient le chignon au sujet du ventre d'Hermione et de l'anorexie de Lavande, celle-ci s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain. Lavande ne l'avait pas blessé au point d'aller pleurer sur la cuvette des toilettes, non. Ce n'était pas cette cruche qui allait lui faire quelque chose. Hermione se posta devant le miroir et remonta le tissu jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit à découvert. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait grossi, énormément grossi, en se gavant de chocolat les étés pour oublier la menace de Voldemort et son vide sentimental accablant. Pas que le célibat devenait insupportable mais voir les autres flirter, se câliner, alors qu'on est seule avec son chat n'était pas des plus agréables.

La jeune fille empoigna la graisse autour de son ventre marqué de quelques vergetures claires et disgracieuses. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Elle ressortit en souriant ironiquement et le temps qu'elle avait passé dans la salle de bain avait suffi pour laisser toutes les filles quitter le dortoir et en laissant la pièce en plan. Hermione descendit et vit que la discussion se poursuivait dans la salle commune, Lavande, Padma et Parvati, de front avec Ron et Ginny.

_ Tu te comportes comme une pétasse ! Accusa Ginny. Tu te prends pour la fille parfaite à tous les niveaux alors que tu n'es qu'une pouffe, moche et conne !

_ La ferme ! Défendit Padma. La seule pouffe, moche et conne c'est bien toi !

_ C'est clair que t'es pas mieux lotie que ton amie le rat touffu ! Rajouta Lavande.

_ Toi, t'insulte pas ma sœur et encore moins Hermione, espèce de pouffe ratée !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à défendre ce paillasson sur patte ?

_ Ce n'est pas un paillasson, fit Ron en la soulevant par le col.

_ Lâche-là ! Cria Parvati en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

_ Stop ! S'exclama Hermione.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se dirigea vers eux et attrapa la baguette de Parvati dans ses mains.

_ J'ai besoin de passer et si vous vous lancer des sorts, ça ne va pas être possible.

_ Hermione, soupira Ron, Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire !

_ L'avis des imbéciles ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Hermione.

_ C'est la vérité ! Fit Lavande. Si t'es grosse comme un boudin et que tu n'attires aucuns garçons, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_ Ah ouais ? Fit le rouquin, alors qu'il serrait les poings et se dirigeait vers Lavande.

_ Ron !

Hermione le retint et le fit sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Dés qu'ils furent seuls, la jeune fille tenta de le calmer.

_ Mener ce combat ne sert pas à grande chose, fit remarquer calmement Hermione. Son avis ne m'affecte en rien.

_ Cette pimbêche a sorti de ces…Rah !

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer sous le coup de la colère et gardait ses poings fermement serrés contre son corps.

_ Allez…, dit-elle en lui décrispant les mains. Ce n'est pas important. Cette idiote, au cerveau atrophié ne m'intéresse pas. Sache-le et n'oublie pas.

_ Ok…Mais je te jure que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle se prenne mon poing dans sa figure. Fille ou pas !

Ron respira profondément et sourit à Hermione. Celle-ci le lui rendit et le vit s'approcher doucement. Son cerveau tourna à toute vitesse et son cœur s'emballait. C'était ça…le désir ? Ron s'approchait de plus en plus et elle-même se sentait attiré et s'avança aussi vers lui. Leurs souffles, erratiques, se mêlèrent et hésitèrent. Ils étaient à deux doigts…

Ron prit les devants et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme une caresse timide et maladroite. Hermione l'était toute aussi. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, pendant que celles du jeune homme avaient glissé sur les hanches plantureuses de la Gryffondor. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, un baiser éphémère et chaste.

_ Moi je les adore, murmura Ron confus en s'éloignant légèrement.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tes hanches rondes, répondit-il en lui relevant la tête.

C'était donc ça…de se sentir aimée et plus importante pour une personne en particulier ? Hermione n'avait pas réussi à croire Ginny quand elle lui avait dit que sa relation avec Dean faisait naître des papillons dans ventre. Elle trouvait cela exagéré et niais mais finalement, la sensation ressentit lors de ce premier baiser correspondait à des milliers de papillons voletant à l'intérieur d'elle.

_ Il est tard, fit remarquer Hermione, et tu me connais…

_…Les devoirs. C'est entendu, on se retrouve au dîner.

Ron ouvrait déjà le portrait, mais Hermione captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Le roux n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son acte fugace, qu'elle était déjà partie en courant, toujours aussi rouge. Il resta un moment béat et entra pour de bon dans la salle commune.

* * *

La fin du mois de septembre était arrivée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. A vrai dire, tout avait été calme, le train-train quotidien pour les élèves. Mais le mois d'octobre commença de manière sombre et pesante.

Un vendredi matin dans la Grande Salle agitée par les élèves, contents de pouvoir profiter du week-end après cette dernière journée de travail, le courrier arriva par une volée de hiboux. Tout était normal à cet instant, jusqu'à ce que les élèves et les professeurs ouvrent leur Gazette du Sorcier. Minerva en recracha son thé, sous le coup de la surprise.

**Le système change pour le Ministère !**

_**, par Rita Skeeter.**_

_« Aujourd'hui à l'ouverture des portes du Ministère, les premiers agents et aurors furent accueillis par Dolores Ombrage en personne. La sous-secrétaire, ancienne professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, rétrogradée par son incompétence et oubliée par la population sorcière réapparait au Ministère et annonce d'emblée que Cornélius Fudge a prit la fuite. « Il avait peur d'une éventuelle rébellion et a sauvé ses intérêts », explique-t-elle. Cette première surprise fut accompagnée d'une autre toute aussi extravagante._

_Dolores Ombrage a été promu Ministre de la Magie sans aucune élection au suffrage magique. Apparemment, Cornélius Fudge avait laissé une note, stipulant qu'il laissait les pouvoirs à Mme Ombrage et que cela serait son dernier vœux officiel à respecté. Après vérification, le texte est véridique et a bien été écrit par l'ancien Ministre. « Je suis moi-même surprise que Mr Fudge ai prit cette décision, mais j'en suis honorée et flattée. » Les aurors et autres agents du Ministère n'ont pu que constater les faits. Les questions épineuses posées à la femme en rose restent en suspend et sans réponses. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre population se portera bien mieux avec moi. Fudge a fait son temps et je pense pouvoir installer de nouveaux arrêtés et de nouvelles lois très prochainement. Le monde sorcier a besoin de changements ! »_

La Ministre en rose nous réserve de nombreuses surprises dans les jours à venir et dit vouloir faire une visite de courtoisie au professeur Dumbledore dans l'enceinte de son école. »

Les professeurs et les élèves restèrent bouche bée devant la lecture et abasourdis par cette nouvelle. Comment cette femme avait pu atteindre aussi facilement le pouvoir ? Pour Fudge, Ombrage ne valait absolument rien et n'était plus d'actualité depuis son année à Poudlard.

_ Il y a strangulot sous roche, grinça Harry.

_ Comme tu vois, rajouta Ron. Je ne pense pas que Fudge ait pu la promouvoir de cette façon. Comme c'est dit dans l'article, Ombrage n'était rien pour le Ministre.

_ Et puis, c'est expéditif, fit remarquer Hermione. Depuis quand se fit-on à un bout de papier signé du nom de Fudge ?

_ Ils ont dit que c'était lui-même qui a écrit, contra Ginny.

_ Ne crois pas tout ce que la Gazette veut te faire avaler. De un : le sort utilisé pour ce genre de situation reconnait la plume officielle du Ministre. Ils auraient dû formuler la phrase comme « le texte est certainement véridique et a bien été écrit par la plume de l'ancien Ministre. ». De deux : Même si c'était Fudge qui avait écrit cela, quelqu'un le menaçant d'une baguette aurait très bien pu lui ordonner d'écrire ce qu'il voulait.

_ Ca pourrait expliquer sa « fuite », fit ironiquement Harry.

_ Exactement. Si ce sont les sbires de Voldemort qui ont fait ça, je comprends tout de suite pourquoi ils ont pris Ombrage et la fuite/disparition du Ministre.

_ Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut plus se fier au Ministère, affirma Ginny.

_ Et encore moins à la Gazette, renchérit Ron. T'as vu comment leurs propos sont détournés et maniés ? Skeeter a mit dans son torchon ce qui plaira à Ombrage.

_ Journalisme libre, mes fesses ! S'exclama Hermione.

_ Tu va voir, bientôt on va nous faire apprendre des chants à la gloire d'Ombrage, siffla Harry. Et puis petit à petit, le peuple qui « s'informe » grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier sera de plus en plus lobotomisé avec des affiches, des règles et des sanctions visant à lui faire honneur, rajouta-t-il en caressant la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main.

_ Ca me fait penser au régime Hitlérien tout ça, souffla Hermione en mettant le feu à l'article de Skeeter.

Alors que les dernières flammes léchaient le papier avec avidité, le regard de la préfète se posa sur la table des Serpentard relativement calme. Quelques uns avaient ouvert leur Gazette sans être surpris plus que nécessaire, d'autres feignaient la surprise et certains n'avaient même pas ouvert leur journal. La jeune fille vit Malfoy se lever précipitamment, une lettre sombre dans la main droite. Etrangement, Hermione sentait que cette lettre, l'énervement de Malfoy et la nouvelle Ministre étaient étroitement liés.

_ Toi, t'as une idée en tête, fit remarquer Ron.

_ Malfoy sait forcément des choses. Il faut que j'aille fouiner dans ses affaires.

_ Aucune chance, tous nos cours sont avec eux et nous avons les mêmes trous.

_ Et les entraînements de Quidditch ? Espéra Hermione.

_ Désolé Mione, mais avec le temps qu'il fait, ils commenceront seulement début Janvier.

Alors qu'Hermione soupirait dans son bol de chocolat chaud, énervée et frustrée de ne pouvoir mettre son nez dans les affaires des Serpentard, un cri strident retentit à la table des professeurs, suivit d'un éclat de rire général parmi les élèves.

_ C'est une honte ! S'exclama Flitwick.

Le gnome était rouge de fureur mais sa nouvelle couleur de peau empêchait de voir clairement sa rougeur. Peint de bleu et affublé d'une barbe blanche et d'un bonnet rouge, tous les Nés-Moldus reconnurent le célèbre Schtroumpf. Mac Gonagall et Sinistra firent sortir le gnome bleu qui lançait des menaces de vengeance à ceux qui avaient osé lui faire cela. La salle était toujours entrain de rire aux éclats et Dumbledore après avoir vérifié la tasse de thé de son collègue, remarqua qu'une ou deux potions y avaient été glissées. Il demanda le silence en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_ La blague du Schtroumf faite au professeur Flitwick a été certes…drôle, mais n'en reste pas moins de très mauvais goût pour lui. Bien sur, sanction il y aura. J'ai vu que plusieurs potions ont été versé dans le thé du professeur Flitwick. Je pense que le professeur Rogue pourra me dire quel niveau à pu faire ces potions et donc remonter jusqu'aux coupables.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, murmurant déjà les noms des éventuels coupables.

_ Pour une fois, je ne suis pas responsable ! S'exclama Ron.

_ Quel miracle, ironisa Hermione. Mais ne commençons pas à porter des soupçons sur tout le monde.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent en cours, les élèves rigolant encore à la vilaine blague qui avait frappé le professeur de Sortilège. Harry pensa qu'avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas cours cet après-midi.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Hermione était rentrée dans sa salle commune et lisait son livre de Métamorphose, assise en tailleur à côté du feu. Soudain, on toqua à la porte et la jeune fille se leva en soufflant comme quoi, on ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son portrait, la jeune fille vit une petite fille aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et au regard azur montrer fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor et un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène tout comme ses yeux, habillé des armoiries de Serpentard.

_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? Demanda Hermione.

_ On peut rentrer, demanda la fillette.

Hermione les fit rentrer et au même moment Blaise sortait de sa chambre et descendait les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune.

_ Tu tombes bien Blaise. Il y a un des Serpentard qui a besoin de toi.

_ Euh non, s'interposa le garçon. Je suis avec elle, dit-il en en empoignant la manche de la blonde. Et on vient pour vous.

_ On peut vous parler…en privé, demande la petite fille en jetant un regard méfiant à Blaise.

Hermione acquiesça et les emmena dans sa chambre sous le regard intrigué de l'autre préfet. Les enfants s'installèrent sur le lit et Hermione sur la chaise de son bureau qu'elle tourna vers eux.

_ Alors ? Commençons par les présentations.

_ Je m'appelle Carolyn, fit la jeune fille.

_ Moi c'est John, se présenta le garçon.

_ Vous avez des ennuis ?

_ Oui et non, poursuivit John. En fait, on sait qui a transformé Flitwick en Schtroumpf.

_ Mais si on vous le dit, ils vont nous tabasser, s'inquiéta la blonde.

_ Calme-toi Carolyn. Ce sont des Serpentard qui ont fait ça ?

La blonde et le brun acquiescèrent timidement.

_ Ils sont dans votre classe.

_ Non, on les a vus préparer les potions. C'était par accident, expliqua John.

_ Je comprends que comme vous êtes des premières années, les représailles des plus grands vous effrayent…Mais il faut me le dire.

_ Vous ne direz pas qu'on les a dénoncés ? Pas vrai ? Déjà qu'ils m'aiment pas trop parce que je traîne avec une Gryffondor…

_ Ce sont les septièmes années qui ont fait ça, souffla la blonde.

_ J'en étais sûr ! S'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai voir le professeur Mac Gonagall à l'instant pour lui dire et elle se fera discrète.

_ Merci ! Sourirent les deux enfants.

Ils sortirent en sautillant et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Et voila ! Hermione n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Si tous les septièmes années se faisaient mettre en retenue cet après-midi, elle aurait quartier libre pour aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient.

* * *

_ Voila, professeur. C'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Eh bien, Miss Granger, fit la vieille dame en sirotant sa tasse de thé, vous avez de bonnes sources. Qui sont ces courageux élèves, que je les félicite ?

_ Justement. Ils préfèrent garder l'anonymat. Ils sont effrayés par les septièmes années de Serpentard et je les comprends.

_ Dîtes-moi juste leurs noms. Je n'irai pas le crier sur tous les toits, insista Mac Gonagall avec un sourire.

_ Désolé professeur, mais je suis sous une sorte de « secret professionnel ». J'ai promis aux élèves de ne pas divulguer leurs noms et je tiens à garder leur confiance.

_ Bien réagi, Miss Granger, félicita-t-elle en se levant. Je vais de ce pas prévenir Severus que ses élèves adorés viendront en retenue toute l'après-midi avec moi. S'ils veulent jouer aux gamins, quelques pensums sur le règlement intérieur devront faire l'affaire.

Alors que Mac Gonagall partait d'une marche ferme, Hermione suivait sa professeur jusqu'aux cachots, rien que pour voir, la tête de Rogue et de ces petites vermines.

_ Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama Mac Gonagall.

L'interpellé s'arrêta dans sa marche et vint -à contrecœur- à la rencontre de sa collègue.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Demandez à vos septièmes années de se rendre dans leur classe de Métamorphose habituelle : ils viennent en retenue !

_ Et en quelle honneur ?

_ Je sais de source sûre qu'ils sont les responsables du problème de Flitwick. S'ils pensaient se la couler douce et bien non !

Rogue la fixa de son regard perçant, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'antre des Serpentard. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous alignés derrière leur directeur de maison, un regard noir flanqué sur le visage. Certains élèves essayaient de nier les faits et de n'y être pour rien mais bien sûr, pour les autres, si une partie plongeait, l'autre devrait suivre sans conteste. Hermione affichait un sourire sadique et courut se cacher dans le couloir opposé à ceux que prenaient les Serpentard.

Dés que le silence prit possession des lieux, la Gryffondor se faufila jusqu'au fond des cachots et tomba sur le portrait qui menait à la salle commune. En tant que préfète, elle avait les mots de passe de toutes les maisons -sauf de Serdaigle- et pouvait les utiliser en cas d'urgence. Sa conscience lui disait clairement qu'elle était dans un cas d'urgence : fouiner pour trouver la vérité sur Ombrage.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à entrer dans la salle commune vide, ce qui était normal car tous élèves avaient cours, aucun professeur n'était absent à part Flitwick qui avait les septièmes années à cette heure. Hermione monta des escaliers qui menèrent jusqu'à une porte et tomba du premier coup sur le dortoir des garçons.

_ Maintenant, il me reste à trouver son lit. C'est simple…Il suffit de trouver la cargaison de gel.

Elle rigolait bien, mais cela s'avérait être vrai. Trois pots de gel étaient sagement posés sur une commode et une bague aux armoiries des Malfoy était sur le lit. Elle fouilla d'emblé la petite commode mais n'y trouva rien à part des lettres dégoulinantes de Parkinson et plusieurs bijoux. Elle retourna même le lit de Malfoy mais rien. Elle avait pensé à fouiller sa malle mais Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle était rangée dans un ordre trop précis pour que sa fouille ne se remarque pas.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'il a mit cette fichue lettre !

Alors qu'elle allait s'attaquer à son cartable, elle entendit des pas.

_ « Allez me chercher une plume convenable pour faire mon pensum ! », fit une voix imitant grossièrement Mac Gonagall. Je t'en mettrais des plumes convenables moi, vieille bique !

Hermione reconnu par la suite la voix de Malfoy et poussa un juron. S'il venait chercher une plume comme il venait de le faire comprendre… La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Malfoy qui la regarda perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Cracha-t-il.

_ Je suis préfète et je fais ce que je veux.

_ C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin, ironisa-t-il.

_ C'est sur que non…Un Mangemort comme toi, dit-elle avec dédain.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, la tenant étroitement par la gorge.

_ Je ne suis pas Mangemort ! Siffla-t-il.

_ Ton comportement le prouve pourtant !

Elle savait qu'elle était en position d'infériorité, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre et de le faire enrager. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû.

_ Comme tu veux, Granger. Je vais te montrer ce qu'un Mangemort peut faire à une Sang-De-Bourbe de ton genre.

Malfoy la relâcha et gifla de toutes ses forces la jeune fille qui s'écroula à terre. Le gout du sang envahit rapidement sa bouche. Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la renversa sur le côté. Hermione l'avait trop énervé depuis la rentrée avec ses airs suffisants et l'appeler Mangemort aujourd'hui avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.

Pour que la Gryffondor ne puisse pas se relever, il se mit à califourchon sur elle et la frappa une nouvelle fois au visage. Hermione toussota et cracha quelques perles ensanglantées. Il s'approcha de son oreille en dégageant plusieurs de ses mèches brunes.

_ Tu sais quelle est l'activité favorite des Mangemort ? Susurra avec un sourire malsain le jeune homme.

_ Torturer et tout détruire, cracha-t-elle.

_ Faux ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sais pas forcément tout apparemment. Ils adorent souiller les Sang-De-Bourbe. Femmes, hommes, enfants, toutes ces raclures de Moldus y passent et finissent par devenir les joujoux favoris de Lestrange…si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je ne vais pas me salir avec ton sang !

Malfoy finissait ses explications en frappant la sorcière. Malfoy était-il mauvais au point de frapper à mort une élève ? Elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé, mais devant les gifles qu'elle recevait et la malveillance qui brillaient dans ses yeux glacés, le doute s'installait petit à petit.

Loin de là l'envie de rester allongée sans rien faire, Hermione essaya de le repousser avec ses bras et de lui administrer des coups de pieds dans les jambes mais elle ne réussit qu'à le griffer au cou. Il grogna de colère en voyant le sang couler sur son col blanc et lui frappa les bras. La douleur l'élançait et la jeune fille n'arrivait presque plus à bouger ses membres douloureux.

_ Bouge pas ! Espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe !

Hermione sentait le sang glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et Malfoy lui tirait les cheveux sans cesse. Malheureusement elle céda et au fur et à mesure qu'il voulait la faire souffrir, son regard embué de larmes se perdit sur le sommier d'un des lits et elle la vit…La lettre !

Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille avec cette couleur sombre si particulière. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas mal, la douleur était annihilée par les pensées d'Hermione qui étaient focalisées sur cette lettre. Secrètement, elle espérait que ce bout de papier valait bien ce que Malfoy lui infligeait. Ca n'en finissait pas…il continuait à s'acharner sur son estomac, ses côtes…Y avait-il une fin à tout cela ? Enfin il s'arrêta, sûrement de fatigue et poussa sans ménagement la jeune fille.

_ Tu l'as cherché Granger, grogna-t-il. Et cette fois, Zabini n'était pas là pour prendre ta défense, sale rat touffu…

Il se releva, n'oublia pas de prendre la plume dont il avait besoin et repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé en laissant Hermione se tordre de douleur. Dés que la porte fut refermée, la jeune fille soupira et rampa vers la lettre. Elle leva son bras tremblant jusqu'au papier noir et l'attrapa maladroitement. Au cours de sa lecture, Hermione découvrait les plans mis en place par Ombrage pour détruire rapidement le monde sorcier et être sans défense face à l'assaut finale de Voldemort.

C'était tout de même étrange que Malfoy cache aussi maladroitement des informations d'une telle importance. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse entre cette lettre si capitale, son déni d'être un Mangemort. Tout ce mettait en place comme un puzzle. On lui avait très certainement confié cette lettre pour le tester, voir s'il était digne de confiance. Voir s'il pourrait intégrer le cercle des sbires de Voldemort.

Son regard vogua ensuite sur un réveil et vit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que les premiers Serpentard ne rentrent de leur cours. Ce fut avec peine qu'elle rangea le document dans sa robe inutilisable. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids et tremblaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Hermione remarqua que les coups de Malfoy lui avait fait des bleus qui commençaient à foncer.

_ T'es qu'un salaud, Malfoy, grogna-t-elle.

La jeune fille sortit de l'antre des Serpentard et remonter les marches qui la mèneraient aux couloirs principaux relevait du calvaire. Finalement, la préfète arriva à ses appartements et lorsque le portrait de referma, elle se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée.

* * *

_ Enfin réveillé, petite marmotte ! Chantonna une voix dans ses oreilles.

Hermione papillonna des yeux lentement.

_ Tiens. Prend un peu d'eau.

Elle accepta le verre qu'on lui avait tendu et but à grande gorgée le breuvage frais. La jeune fille sentit des couvertures sur son corps et en dessous, une matière moelleuse différente à celle des canapés de la salle commune. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et vit deux émeraudes scintillantes la regarder.

_ Harry ? Cafouilla-t-elle.

_ Oui, c'est moi, dit-il en souriant. Je t'ai trouvé endormie sur le fauteuil alors je t'ai portée jusqu'à ton lit. Est-ce que t'as envie de me dire ce qui s'est passé ou…

_ Malfoy m'a frappé dans son dortoir, dit-elle simplement en se relevant légèrement. Et pas qu'un peu !

_ Quoi ? Dit-il ahuri.

_ J'étais partie lui dérober une lettre pendant ses heures de colle mais il est revenu et voila le résultat. Des bleus, des bleus et une lèvre fendue.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça avec autant de détachement ? Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore pour qu'il le fasse virer.

_ Hors de question et puis j'ai la lettre Harry. Ombrage prévoit de venir ce soir pour nous arrêter : Toi, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean et moi. Pour Ginny, Luna et peut être même les frères Crivey, Ombrage va les placer une semaine au Ministère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que nous somme des perturbateurs, des membres de l'Ordre et susceptibles de déclencher une rébellion. Il faut que tu donnes cette lettre à Dumbledore, qu'il puisse vérifier si cette dépêche est authentique et nous éviter Azkaban.

_ Ok, dit-il en se levant. Une dernière chose : j'ai soigné les bleus que tu avais aux bras et aux jambes. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop grave.

_ Merci et n'oublie pas : Pas un mot à Dumbledore de ce que j'ai dû faire ! Tu me dois bien ça !

Il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille. Ce soir allait être mouvementé.


	3. Chapitre 3

_J'ai encore quelques problèmes de mise en page, on va dire que Fanfiction est très complexe, surtout en anglais. _

_J'y remédie et laisse de coté ma fainéantise.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Hermione était venue au diner à 19h00, pour ne pas laisser à Malfoy le plaisir de croire qu'elle était traumatisée ou atteinte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry avait prévenu ses amis que Dumbledore n'allait pas laisser faire Ombrage et avait plus d'un tour dans sa barbe. Ron qui avait vu la lèvre fendue de sa dulcinée qui avait « raté une marche » était au petit soin pour elle et ne l'avait pas quittée. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs touchée et rassurée par son petit ami. Cette expression sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

Le professeur Flitwick avait retrouvé son apparence normale grâce à l'aide du maître des potions -le peu qu'il puisse faire pour rattraper les bêtises de ces élèves- et était venu au dîner car le directeur le lui avait demandé. Sinon, le professeur de Sortilèges continuait à bouder et à fusiller du regard tous les Serpentard. Le dessert arriva mais il fut interrompu par la venue de la nouvelle Ministre en rose et de plusieurs hommes en noirs, postés à ses côtés à la manière de gardes de corps.

_ Albus Dumbledore ! S'enthousiasma la petite femme replète.

_ Mme Ombrage, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ Le motif de ma visite est hélas bien sombre, sourit-elle. Maldoff, appela-t-elle. Faites !

Le dénommé Maldoff s'avança, munit d'un parchemin et se plaça en face de toute la Grande Salle.

_ Sous le décret officiel fait par notre Ministre de la Magie, Dolores Ombrage, je sommes Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan de se lever !

Les appelés se levèrent comme un seul homme et toisèrent d'un œil mauvais Ombrage.

_ Ces personnes ont été appelées car leur réputation douteuse au sein du Ministère, leurs nombreuses frasques et leur tendance à se soulever contre l'autorité établie font d'eux des êtres sujets au renversement du pouvoir et à la mutinerie ! De ce fait, ces individus belliqueux seront placés deux semaines à Azkaban en signe de prévention et d'avertissement !

Dés qu'il eut finit plusieurs élèves choqués huèrent et crièrent leurs indignations.

_ C'est honteux ! S'écria Ginny en se levant. Depuis quand mettons-nous des enfants à Azkaban sans aucune raison ?

_ Silence, Miss Weasley ! Tonna Ombrage. Est-ce donc des manières pour une jeune fille ?

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'opposa la rouquine.

_ Oh, mais voyez-vous ça, rit-elle. J'ai tous les droits ! Je suis Ministre ! D'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, Miss Weasley, car vous êtes déjà sur ma liste rouge avec Colin Crivey et Luna Lovegood ! Un autre mot et je vous fais arrêter pour agression verbale envers les forces supérieures.

Ginny voulut cracher à la figure de cette immondice mais son frère la retint et lui ordonna de s'asseoir.

_ Sage décision, gloussa la Ministre. Maintenant les enfants, je vous prie de me suivre.

_ Une minute Ombrage, s'interposa Dumbledore. Mon école n'est pas un moulin où on entre et sort quand bon vous semble. Et puis vous n'avez pas le droit d'arrêter mes élèves.

_ Je suis la Ministre, ils sont majeurs et mes ordres officiels doivent être respectés.

_ J'ai l'entière responsabilité de ces élèves, Dolores et je ne peux me permettre de les envoyer en prison sans un accord parental qui sera tout bonnement négatif. Lorsque ces élèves auront atteints la majorité et ne seront plus à Poudlard, vous ferez ce qu'il vous plaira.

_ Dumbledore, siffla-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas, justice sera faite. Notre société a besoin d'ordre et de calme, et je ferai tout pour cela.

_ Ne revenez pas Dolores. Ne revenez pas me dire qu'un de mes élèves ira à Azkaban. Jamais.

Alors que les élèves s'étaient rassis, un sourire victorieux peint sur le visage, Ombrage jaugea avec mépris tous les élèves et s'arrêta précisément sur un blondinet. Lucius n'était qu'une imbécile et apparemment cette tare était héréditaire ! Elle fit signe aux hommes en noirs de faire demi-tour et sortit de la Grande Salle d'une humeur fracassante.

_ On va entendre parler d'Ombrage un bon bout de temps, souffla Ron.

_ Ouais et elle ne va pas nous lâcher, rajouta Hermione. Je pense qu'elle va changer tous ses plans maintenant qu'elle sait qu'on sait.

La fin du dîner arriva d'une manière tendue, entre les Serpentard dans la ligne de mire des Gryffondor et les Gryffondor dans la ligne de mire d'Ombrage.

* * *

Toute la semaine qui suivit, Ombrage ne lâcha pas Dumbledore et les élèves qu'elle voulait à tout prix faire enfermer et museler. De nombreux arrêtés étaient sortis et enserraient la population avec des règles dénuées de sens.

_ Par Merlin ! Ils ne voient donc pas que cette femme va détruire le monde sorcier avec ces lois à la noix, pesta Ron dans la chambre de la préfète.

_ Tu sais, les petites familles sorcières n'ont pas beaucoup de voix auprès du Ministère. Seules les grandes familles, vieilles de plus d'un siècle peuvent se faire entendre. Mais tu sais très bien qu'elles sont « pro-Ombrage ».

_ Le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est qu'Harry nous débarrasse de cette pourriture de Voldemort, grinça le roux.

_ Quel est le dernier sortit ? Interrogea Hermione.

_ _« Toutes les familles doivent avoir l'ouvrage « Ombrage : La vie en rose » dans leur foyer. Ceux n'ayant pas les moyens, s'en verront offrir un. Les familles ne possédant pas ce livre sous une période de quatre jours, devront payer une amende de 25 galions et seront surveiller 14 jours. »_

_ 25 galions ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est abusé ! Pour un livre dont le sujet est un bonbon rose pourrit de l'intérieur et dégoulinant d'un sucre amer. Tes parents ont dû l'acheter…

_ Pour le laisser pourrir dans la cabane à outil, rigola Ron.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur son lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor à lire, pour Hermione « Potions et Elixirs » et pour Ron « Le Journal du Ministère ». Cette nouvelle revue au prix onéreux de 8 Mornilles étalait la vie du Ministère de long en large et persuadait la population sorcière qu'Ombrage était un don de Merlin qui améliorait la vie des sorciers. C'est vrai qu'en rajoutant des taxes et des amendes à la moindre petite incartade, la population se portait beaucoup mieux et les poches de la Ministre aussi…

_ Tu sais quoi ? Fit pensivement Hermione.

_ Non, dit-il en continuant sa lecture.

_ J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais buté et très obtus. Même si tu étais mon ami et qu'on t'aimait.

_ Merci du compliment, ironisa-t-il.

_ Peut être veux-tu jouer ton macho auprès de tes amis. Tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi.

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Souffla le rouquin exaspéré.

Hermione faisait souvent ces petits reproches cachés sous un compliment habile et remettait sur le tapis le fait que Ron avait changé depuis sa relation. Elle s'était rendue compte que la majorité de leurs disputes se faisaient en présence de leurs amis et qu'en privé, Ron était d'un naturel plus ouvert -pas tout le temps- et plus à l'écoute. Il était vrai que leurs petites chamailleries n'avaient pas cessé, mais trouvaient une fin moins violente.

_ Tu te souviens à la rentrée comment on s'était prit le bec pour une histoire de sous-entendu. Depuis qu'on est…ensemble, qu'on passe plus de temps dans notre coin, c'est plus pareil.

_ T'as peut être raison. Et comme nous sommes dans les confessions…J'ai l'impression que tu n'assumes pas un « nous ». Je veux dire, ca semble difficile pour toi de nous voir comme ça, comme un couple.

_ Tu es mon…premier officiel, on va dire. Et puis toi, t'as eu des tas de copines dont Harry et moi n'étions pas forcément au courant. Je me sens un peu bête, voila tout.

_ T'as pas de raison, Mione.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa mais pas comme les autres petits baisers timides auquel on rougit. C'était doux mais profond à la fois, Hermione y répondait d'une manière maladroite mais tout à fait adorable pour le jeune homme qui s'était presque couché sur elle et faisait courir ses mains sur les flancs de la jeune fille. Elles glissaient de haut en bas et s'égaraient de temps à autre sous son pull.

Ron était si doux qu'Hermione n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que cet instant lui soit retiré, elle-même se laissait peu à peu aller et hésitait encore à le toucher concrètement. Le rouquin la taquinait sur ça, rien que pour la voir rougir comme jamais. Cette fois il lui prit les mains avec délicatesse et les fit partir de ses épaules pour les faire descendre lentement sur ses bras musclés. Hermione était en confiance mais elle sentait qu'ils allaient trop loin et n'était pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir continuer, alors elle stoppa le baiser à contrecœur et se blottit dans les bras de Ron.

_ Alors ? Tu as su quoi faire de tes mains.

A cette remarque, Hermione enfouit son visage dans le pull du rouquin qui riait en devinant la rougeur de sa petite amie. On frappa violemment à la porte et la préfète tout en arrangeant ses cheveux ouvrit à un Harry clairement énervé.

_ Lis-moi ça, grinça Harry d'une voix inquiétante en entrant dans la chambre.

Hermione se saisit du papier chiffonné et maltraité et entama la lecture. Dés les premières lignes son regard s'était assombri et lançait des éclairs.

_ La garce ! Lis ça Ron ! Dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier.

En voyant Harry marcher d'un pas rageur dans toute la chambre et Hermione marmonner dans sa barbe plusieurs insanités et menaces de mort, le Gryffondor prit presque peur.

_« Un nouveau programme en rigueur pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_A daté de ce jour, de nouveaux manuels d'Histoire de la Magie seront fournis à l'école, faisant l'éloge de nombreux personnages qui ont révolutionné le monde magique tels que notre Ministre actuelle qui fait tant pour notre communauté. La DCFM sera remplacé par un cours normal apprenant les règles du duel en théorie. La DCFM n'a pas lieu d'exister car les forces du mal n'existent plus de nos jours._

_Les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques seront supprimés et remplacés par une nouvelle classe obligatoire de la première à la septième année : Etude du Ministère et de Mme Ombrage. Les élèves n'assistant pas à ces cours, organisant des regroupements clandestins et allant contre les règles mises en place se verront sévèrement punis. »_

_ Oh la garce !

_ Comment ose-t-elle ? S'écria Hermione. Et Dumbledore ne peut rien faire ?

_ Non ! Ombrage a bien étudié ses droits ! Elle peut interagir comme bon lui semble sur le programme scolaire de notre école !

_ Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda Ron.

_ Personne pour le moment, à part les professeurs. Ombrage va se faire un plaisir de l'annoncer ce soir lors du dîner.

Hermione réfléchissait, Harry pestait contre Ombrage et au fur et à mesure que sa haine s'amplifiait la préfète affichait un air vindicatif. Ron comprit tout de suite que sa petite amie avait quelque chose derrière la tête et allait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la Ministre.

_ Cette saleté nous interdit de faire de rassemblements illégaux. D'accord. Je sais ce qu'on va faire : on va utiliser ses propres armes ! Une bonne propagande anti-Ombrage ! On ne va pas faire de groupe ou d'assemblée comme en cinquième année. On a bien vu que ca ne marchait pas.

_ Alors toi aussi tu veux faire de nouveaux cours, mais anti-Ombrage ? Interrogea Ron.

_ Non. On va faire comme les résistants : distribuer des tracts, avertir les élèves, divulguer toutes les crasses que nous pouvons avoir sur elle, faire du sabotage, en gros faire du paradis rose de notre chère Ministre un enfer sans nom et se comporter en vrais petits merdeux ! Si elle croit pouvoir nous marcher sur les pieds !

_ Le chaos et le trouble sera de mise au Ministère. Nous devons prévenir nos amis !

_ Non ! Interrompit Harry. Avec l'AD, trop de monde avait été mit au courant et nous n'avons pu que constater le résultat. Le moins de personnes doivent être mises dans la confidence et agir le plus discrètement possible. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Ombrage nous tient à l'œil.

_ Il a raison, fit pensivement Hermione en se mordant les lèvres. Déjà il y a nous trois et je pense que le nombre parfait est six, alors il nous manque trois autres élèves.

_ Luna, proposa Harry, on aura besoin d'elle pour l'imprimerie et pourra tenir informé les Serdaigle.

_ Ouais et aussi Neville, intervint Ron. Il est très proche des Poufsouffle et il est tellement discret qu'on ne fera pas attention à lui. Là, il nous manque une fille persuasive.

_ Ginny ! S'écrièrent Harry et Hermione, comme une évidence. Elle pourrait faire faire n'importe quoi à un Serpentard, rajouta la préfète. Maintenant que le problème est résolu, il faut les prévenir tout de suite. Personne ne se doutera de rien. Ron, tu t'occupes de ta sœur, Harry de Luna, et moi de Neville.

Ils se mirent d'accord et sortirent à la recherche de leurs nouveaux alliés qui une demi-heure plus tard acceptèrent tous de participer à la rébellion et tout ça le plus discrètement possible. Le diner arriva, mais cette fois, le temps paraissait long pour les six esprits partisans, ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Ombrage avec impatience. D'ailleurs le silence de professeurs confirmait que ce sentiment était partagé. Les Serpentard semblaient eux aussi au courant et affichait un air satisfait et vindicatif. Il n'y avait plus de doute sur le fait que Voldemort était au cœur de l'histoire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, mais cette fois-ci à toute volée, dévoilant fièrement Dolores Ombrage dans son nouveau gilet de laine et ses gardes obscurs montés comme des armoires.

_ Dumbledore ! Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai trouvé la solution. Enfin !

_ Heureux de l'entendre Dolores, répondit poliment le directeur.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas vous enlever vos petits chérubins. Je vais les rendre intelligents ! Très intelligents ! N'est-ce pas que vous êtes content, demanda-t-elle en regardant les élèves.

_ C'est ça, grinça silencieusement Harry.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et se retourna vers le vieil homme.

_ Allez Albus ! Dites-leurs ! Ils sont impatients de savoir ! Dites-leurs ! Dites-leurs ! Dites-leurs !

Les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à scander les paroles de la femme potelée et les Gryffondor furent atterrés devant ce spectacle abominable. Obliger le vénérable directeur à dire tout haut sa perte contre la Ministre était honteux, perfide et intolérable pour les élèves. Même les professeurs qui regardaient le directeur levé, soupirer dans sa barbe, étaient peinés, surtout le professeur Mac Gonagall. Ils voyaient ce soir la fatigue et la vieillesse de Dumbledore contraint d'annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Sale pourriture, s'énerva Harry. Comment ose-t-elle lui infliger ça ? Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de la tuer que maintenant !

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle met Dumbledore à l'échafaud, soupira Hermione.

Son regard triste croisa un moment celui du directeur, lui aussi rempli de résignation et d'une étincelle qu'il gardait toujours pour sourire aux élèves. La préfète était anéantie. Les élèves continuaient à battre la mesure d'une manière malsaine, Ron aurait tant aimé les frappé pour les faire taire et Dumbledore demanda le silence.

_ Notre nouvelle Ministre a jugé bon de donner un coup de jeune au programme scolaire de Poudlard. Désormais la DCFM ne sera plus qu'un cours de duel théorique. La classe de Soins aux Créatures est supprimée et remplacée par un cours d'Etude du Ministère et de la Ministre, visant à avoir une bonne culture générale sur le sujet. Ce cours est obligatoire pour tous.

_ Vous avez oublié de préciser, s'acharna Ombrage, que je ne tolèrerai aucune incartades de la part des élèves.

Elle appuya son regard sur le Trio d'Or et Hermione lui sourit ironiquement, la défiant silencieusement. Le bonbon rose repartit toute fière de l'effet qu'elle avait produit et toujours suivit de ses gorilles. Le directeur s'était rassis. Les élèves avaient continué leur repas dans le murmure. Harry se jurait de la tuer.

Les étudiants n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions qu'un autre homme vêtu de noir et caché par un capuchon s'avança vers Dumbledore. Il lui murmura quelque chose et lui glissa un parchemin dans la main. Le directeur, le déplia, le lu et acquiesça aux dires de l'inconnu. Il le remercia et regarda l'homme s'en aller à grandes enjambées. Dumbledore murmura ensuite quelques mots au professeur Rogue situé à sa gauche qui approuva avec un rictus. Le petit manège n'avait duré pas plus de deux minutes mais étrangement, tout le monde savait que cet homme avait fait transmettre une information importante au directeur. Harry se leva, furibond de la suite des évènements, sous le regard contrit d'Hermione.

_ Va le rejoindre Ron, souffla-t-elle.

Le roux sortit de table à son tour et Hermione se tourna alors vers Ginny.

_ On commence ce soir. Prend des vêtements pour demain. Tu passes la nuit avec moi et aussi Luna.

_ Ok et pour les garçons ?

_ Rien. Ils vont s'occuper d'Harry, répondit la préfète en se levant.

Elle alla à la table des Serdaigle et trouva Luna en compagnie d'un petit garçon, en train de parler.

_ Salut Luna ! Ca te dirait de passer la nuit dans ma chambre ? Avec une amie ?

_ Oh ! J'étais occupé avec Sylvain et je comptais lui apprendre à nourrir le calamar géant. Il est terrifié par ce cœur d'amour.

_ Certes mais on a besoin de toi. On voulait parler des Ronflaks Cornus !

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, malheureuse !

La jeune fille se leva d'un saut en s'excusant auprès du jeune Sylvain et suivit Hermione à travers les couloirs. Arrivée au portrait, Luna voulut faire la conversation à la sirène du tableau mais Hermione la tira de force à l'intérieur et la fit monter jusqu'à sa chambre. La préfète prit place sur son lit en jetant un sort de silence et invita la Serdaigle à en faire de même.

_ J'espère que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

_ Non.

_ Oh, Merlin, soupira-t-elle. Harry ne t'a pas parlé de notre projet ?

_ Oh si ! Je suis excité à l'idée de faire des tracts !

Elles furent interrompues par Ginny qui venait de débouler dans la chambre.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

_J'allais dire…Comme premier objectif, l'un des plus simples : trouver le plus de crasses sur Ombrage et les faire connaitre sans qu'on ne soit démasqué.

_ Comment ? Demanda Luna.

_ En faisant passer des parchemins dans les classes, avec toutes les bassesses de notre Ministre. Sur le tableau d'affichage, si on se lève assez tôt, on peut y mettre n'importe quoi. Des mini-dossiers qu'on pourra glisser dans les cartables et les bureaux. Luna, tu demanderas à ton père pour nos aider à imprimer et à nous envoyer nos merveilles. Hedwige ne se fera pas prendre par le Ministère et je jetterais un sort sur les feuillets.

_ Bravo Hermione, sourit Ginny et que vont faire les garçons ?

_ Surprise…Ron et moi avons préparé un coup que l'école et Ombrage ne risquent pas d'oublier. Comme ca se fera de nuit, mieux vaut prendre nos deux grands vagabonds dans l'âme et une bonne cape d'invisibilité.

Elles continuèrent à préparer des plans et des stratégies contre l'envahisseur rose. Cette femme ne savait vraiment pas à qui elle s'attaquait et allait en perdre la tête rapidement. Tant mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Mercredi, 10h27 : Etude du Ministère et de la Ministre.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard voulaient partir. Partir loin de cette infamie qu'était ce cours ! Un homme du Ministère -Maldoff- avait été envoyé pour enseigner, mais tout le monde voyait qu'avant aujourd'hui, cet homme n'avait jamais donné cours de sa vie à qui que ce soit. Déjà que le sujet était inintéressant, cet homme faisait tout pour faire durer le calvaire.

_ Merlin tout puissant, soupira Hermione en s'affalant sur son pupitre.

_ Granger ! S'interrompit Maldoff. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

_ Quoi ? S'insurgea Hermione. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

_ Ne discutez pas ! Ca vous fera dix points en moins !

_ Mais c'est injuste !

_ Allez chez le directeur, Granger !

Les Serpentard ricanèrent sur son passage mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient eux aussi se prirent des coups de règles sur les doigts et eurent leur lot de points en moins et de retenue. Ce Maldoff était tellement susceptible, qu'un moindre éternuement pouvait vous faire aller en retenue lors de la sortie à Pré au Lard. Hermione donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et toqua à la porte du bureau. Le directeur lui dit d'entrer et prit place aux cotés des autres élèves : Malfoy était là car il avait levé les yeux en cours. Tout naturellement Harry, sous prétexte qu'il avait marmonné une insulte dans sa barbe. Ron aussi, vu qu'il avait rit à une des blagues de Seamus qui avait été aussi renvoyé dans le bureau. Et le meilleur…Neville ! Parce qu'il avait bégayé une question.

_ Alors Miss Granger ? Motif de votre renvoi ?

_ J'ai soupiré…marmonna Hermione.

_ Vous avez une heure et demie à tuer.

_ C'est mieux que là-bas, rajouta sur un ton acide Malfoy.

_ Professeur, intervint Hermione. Cela fait une semaine ! Cette farce a assez duré. Des élèves sont renvoyés en retenue pour des quintes de toux!

_ Je n'y peux rien, Miss Granger. La Ministre nous a imposé un professeur et nous devons suivre à la lettre ses choix.

_ Il n'a aucun diplôme et ne sait pas faire un cours. C'est comme une classe avec le professeur Rogue mais en pire, puisque nous n'apprenons rien!

_ Dolores est dans ses droits et nous n'y pouvons rien. Je vous connais ce coté franc-tireur, Miss et je vous comprends.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Toute la semaine les six esprits partisans avaient fait les quatre cent coups dans chaque cours, chaque couloir et plusieurs surprises dans les cartables des élèves. Des photos trafiquées jusqu'aux secrets dévoilés, les élèves en voyaient de toutes les couleurs ! Le mot se passa très vite et ils comprirent tous qu'une personne prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter Ombrage et à mettre en l'air son système. Justement, ils pensaient tous qu'ils avaient à faire à une personne mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

Demain Ombrage devait venir à la première heure faire une visite à Poudlard après une semaine depuis les changements opérés. Passage par la Grande Salle, le parc et les classes. Ce soir, les garçons allaient faire leur coup de maître. L'acmé d'une longue préparation. Harry avait du apprendre à Ron et Neville comment ce servir de talkies-walkies qu'Hermione avait simplifié en de simples oreillettes. La préfète leur avait appris tous les sorts efficaces et les aiderait depuis sa chambre grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur et un quatrième talkie-walkie. Il était hors de question de se faire prendre ce soir. Ombrage ne pourrait pas les empêchés. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la venue de deux autres élèves. Parkinson était rouge de colère et semblait être sur le point de frapper quelqu'un. Elle était suivie d'une Lavande Brown en pleurs.

_ Motif du renvoi ?

_ Ce connard m'a foutu dehors parce que je me comportais comme une pute ! Cria Parkinson hors d'elle.

_ Calmez-vous Miss Parkinson et faites attention à votre vocabulaire. Et vous Miss Brown ?

_ Il a dit…« tant que vous y êtes, en parlant de libidineuse, prenez Brown avec vous », sanglota-t-elle.

_ Prenez place, soupira le directeur.

_ Millicent aussi va arriver, grogna Parkinson. Vu qu'elle a fait les yeux ronds…

_ C'est du n'importe quoi, s'exaspéra Harry. Il reste une heure de cours ! Dans les vingt prochaines minutes la classe sera vide !

_ Et il ne peut pas tous vous les envoyer, fit remarquer Neville.

_ Imaginez cela toute la journée, professeur, fit Hermione. Toujours des élèves qui braillent et se plaignent dans votre bureau, sans vous laisser l'opportunité de vous reposer.

_ Vous avez raison. J'irai parler au professeur Maldoff ce midi. Pendant ce temps…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce qui se remplissait petit à petit de tous les élèves du cours. Même Blaise qui détenait un calme à toute épreuve, pour avoir eu un comportement jugé « dédaigneux ». A la fin de l'heure, tous les élèves ressortirent de leur « dernier cours » et pendant que certains allaient en retenue, d'autre pourrissaient la vie des autres cafards du Ministère. Dans la chambre d'Hermione, Neville et Luna refaisaient le point.

_ J'ai envoyé les dernières photos à mon père. Je pense qu'on les aura pour ce soir.

_ En format panneau publicitaire ? Demanda Hermione.

_ En format panneau publicitaire ! Sourit Luna. Autre bonne nouvelle ! J'ai évité à Padma un lavage de cerveau. Elle voulait tellement en apprendre sur la Ministre.

_ Pareil pour Zacharias et Ernie, rajouta Neville. Les pauvres voulaient faire des heures supplémentaires avec Maldoff.

_ Cool, Ginny a pu soutirer quelques informations avec les Serpentard. Regardez, dit-elle en lui tendant une photo. Devinette ! Qui suis-je ?

_ Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! S'exclama Luna dégoutée. Jamais je n'ai venu bête aussi immense et repoussante.

_ On appelle ça un hippopotame, grimaça Neville.

_ Pas exactement, rigola Hermione. C'est Ombrage en maillot de bain et j'aurai tellement voulu en faire des panneaux pour demain mais c'est trop tard. Vous avez une idée de ce que je peux faire avec ces merveilles ?

_ Une pluie, fit rêveusement Luna. L'apothéose ! Fais-en des milliers de photocopies avec ta baguette…

_…Et tel un lâcher de ballons, continua Neville, tu les laisses tomber sur tous les élèves de Poudlard et Ombrage qui sera déjà furieuse de sa visite dans le château ! Comment finir en beauté !

_ Je vous aime ! S'écria Hermione en les prenant dans ses bras. Dernière précision pour ce soir. Chacun reste dans son dortoir. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. D'ailleurs je vais donner un alibi à Ron et Harry, dit-elle en sortant de sa robe un flacon au liquide brun et jaunâtre.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, la décoction libéra des vagues d'odeurs repoussantes.

_ Nous allons, Harry, Ron et moi boire cette potion. Elle simule une bactérie que l'on trouve sur les arbres quand une de nos muqueuses entre en contact avec la mousse d'un arbre malade.

_ Comment ? S'interrogea Neville.

_ Si tu touches cette mousse et que tu passes tes mains sur ta bouche tu es infecté, expliqua Luna.

_ Donc cet après-midi nous serons atteints de diarrhée, de vomissement. Nous serons pliés en deux et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'est Ginny et toi qui irez dire à Pomfresh que je suis malade, Neville tu le feras pour Harry et Ron. Pomfresh confirmera notre état et au bout de deux heures la potion ne fera plus effet.

Elle passa à Neville les flacons qu'il devait fournir aux garçons. Cette solution n'était pas agréable mais s'il fallait ça pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage…

Le soir venu, les six élèves s'étaient séparés sans un mot, ne mettant pas la puce à l'oreille de qui que ce soit, sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se tordaient de douleur dans leur lit. Mac Gonagall leur avait fait des remontrances sur le fait d'aller n'importe où dans la foret et pire, d'attraper une bactérie. Elle leur avait enlevé quelques points et n'avait pas continué dans sa lancée, jugeant que leur état actuel serait leur punition pour la soirée.

Quelques heures plus tard, le château était silencieux et dénué de la moindre étincelle de vie. C'était l'heure pour les rebelles de montrer leurs talents. Harry, Ron et Neville, habillés tout de noir et à l'apparence modifiée, arpentaient les couloirs en silence, collés aux murs et toujours aux aguets. Ils portaient des chaussettes pour étouffer le bruit de leur pas et avaient entre leurs mains baguette et cape d'invisibilité.

« Les garçons vous m'entendez ? »

_ Oui, soufflèrent-ils.

« Bon, c'est le moment de vous séparer. Neville va dans la Grande Salle, Harry ira dans la classe d'Etude du Ministère et du Ministre. Fais attention, Maldoff peut y trainer à cette heure-ci. Ron, direction le Hall. Allez-y ! Je vous préviens en cas de pépin. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et partirent vers les endroits indiqués par la jeune fille. Chaque flamme qui vacillait trop, donnait de sueurs froides aux garçons et le moindre bruit bloquait la respiration de chacun dans un sursaut de frayeur. Neville s'affairait sur les murs de la Grande Salle, peignait grâce à sa baguette des phrases assassines et fixait des panneaux d'Ombrage dans des postures dégradantes. Des élèves avaient passés toute la soirée après le dîner à décorer la salle de banderole rose et d'image souriante de la Ministre entourée de couronne de fleurs…roses. Il fit se faner les fleurs, conjura des banderoles noires et dessina par-dessus le visage en papier glacé.

« Neville ! Rusard rode près de la Grande Salle ! Va te cacher dans un renfoncement à coté de la porte de service et cache ce que tu as fait ! »

_ Ok.

Le jeune homme jeta un sort sur ses travaux et partit se cacher en vitesse. Il entendit la porte grincer sinistrement et des bottes claquer lentement contre le sol.

_ Tu vois quelque chose Miss Teigne ? Grinça la voix enrouée de Rusard.

_ Miaou !

Neville entendait la chatte trotter de plus en plus dans sa direction et examiner la pièce de ses yeux rouge incarnat. Il pouvait apercevoir ses petites pattes sombres.

_ Rusard ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Rien Mr Maldoff, couina le concierge. J'inspectais les lieux.

_ Ruinez plutôt les lieux ! Personne dans cette pièce ! Rappelez votre chatte et condamnez la Grande Salle jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ombrage !

_ Bien monsieur. Miss Teigne, gueula-t-il, au pied !

La chatte miaula de protestation mais son maitre la rappela une seconde fois et fut bien obligé d'obéir aux ordres. Le Gryffondor entendit la porte se refermer et être scellé et soupira.

_ Hermione, je suis coincé dans la Grande Salle.

« Essaye la porte de service »

La porte ne céda pas sous la baguette du garçon et encore moins sous ses coups.

_ Elle est bloquée Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

« Calme-toi Neville. Il faut que tu sortes par le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Tu peux y passer si tu arrives à te faire léviter jusque là-haut. »

_ Mais…

« Tu peux le faire Neville ! Je pourrai appeler Harry ou Ron, mais ils risquent de se faire prendre. Essaie, je t'en prie. »

Le brun inspira profondément et se jeta un sort. Il se sentit alors décoller, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et pendant un instant, il paniqua mais se reprit. Neville montait comme un ballon de baudruche, lentement, et voyait le ciel se rapprocher de lui. Encore quelques centimètre et il pourrait atterrir sur le toit du château. Neville tremblait et résistait à l'idée de regarder ce qui se trouvait sous pieds, en l'occurrence, le vide. Il souffla enfin quand ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau une surface dure et informa Hermione qu'il avait rempli sa part. Elle le félicita pendant que le jeune homme enlevait le sort qu'il avait posé sur son sabotage. Parfait, la salle était immonde.

« J'ai encore besoin de toi Neville. Harry est en mauvaise posture. Il a fini mais ne peut pas sortir. Maldoff et Rogue sont juste devant la porte et ont l'air de discuter. Les fenêtres sont toutes condamner et il faut faire diversion. »

_ T'inquiètes. J'arrive !

Il partait déjà rejoindre Harry qui était coincé dans la classe d'Etude du Ministère et du Ministre. Hermione l'avait prévenu de la présence des deux professeurs et le jeune homme avait essayé d'ouvrir les fenêtres qui étaient scellées. S'il les faisait exploser, les professeurs allaient entrer aussitôt dans la classe. La préfète lui avait assuré qu'elle lui envoyait de l'aide.

Rogue et Maldoff montaient en réalité la garde, ayant pris connaissance des fauteurs troubles et ne voulaient pas laisser de chance à ces réfractaires. Une ombre furtive passa rapidement dans le couloir d'en face et les deux professeurs se regardèrent intrigués, baguette sortie. L'ombre repassa mais en faisant un cri prêt à réveiller les morts. Rogue et Maldoff se mirent à courir là où l'individu était passé mais ne virent rien. Le silence était revenu.

_ Allez à droite Maldoff. Je prends la gauche.

Ils se séparèrent à la recherche de l'ombre et au plafond, Neville souffla silencieusement. Il s'était fait lévité jusque dans la voute et sous son sort de Désillusion, le remarquer aurait relevé de l'exploit. Il vit alors Harry sortir en courant de la classe saccagée et fondit sur lui. Le Survivant, surpri, planta sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Neville qui déglutit difficilement.

_ Ha-Harry, c'est moi, Neville !

_ Viens ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Hermione ? Est-ce que Ron va bien ?

« Oui, il est sur le chemin du retour, mais ne revenez pas au dortoir. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui arriver. Je vous conseille de prendre le passage secret juste à coté de toi, Harry.

Harry acquiesça, ouvrit un passage derrière une armure et entraina Neville derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévu dans le Hall et rencontrèrent Ron. Ils lui demandèrent s'il n'avait pas rencontré de problème mais le roux leur répondit que non.

_ J'entends des bruits par là ! S'exclama une voix. Venez !

Plusieurs bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et le premier réflexe des trois garçons furent de se cacher. Harry se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans un renfoncement et Neville alla de nouveau au plafond en tirant Ron avec lui.

_ J'ai entendu quelque chose, réaffirma Mac Gonagall.

_ Un courant d'air, rien de plus, soupira Rogue.

_ La vieillesse affecte beaucoup l'audition, vous savez, glissa innocemment Maldoff.

_ J'espère que l'imbécilité n'affecte pas l'audition car je ne vous le redirai pas : Fermez-la et gardez vos remarques pour votre elfe de maison !

_ Mais Minerva, ce n'est que pur vérité !

_ Je m'en vais, dit-elle en tournant les talons. Et je ne vous ai jamais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je ne tolère aucune familiarité de votre part !

_ Imbécile, grinça le maître des potions en faisant demi-tour lui aussi.

Maldoff les suivit de loin et les trois Gryffondor sortirent de leurs cachettes et déguerpirent dans les nombreux passages secrets. Sans se faire repérer, ils arrivèrent au portrait et toquèrent très légèrement sur la toile. Si la Grosse Dame venait à se réveiller leur plan tomberait à l'eau…Ginny leur ouvrit immédiatement et les fit rentrer en vitesse dans la salle commune.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Ginny anxieuse.

_ Oui, personne ne nous a vu et ont a fait ce qu'il fallait.

_ Super. Allez vite vous coucher, certaines filles se lèvent la nuit et pourraient vous voir.

Ils firent la bise rapidement à la jeune fille et montèrent dans leur dortoir pour aller se coucher. Le sommeil des autres garçons de la chambré ne risquait pas d'être perturbé. Un pachyderme aurait pu passer sans les réveiller un instant. Qu'ils dorment. Demain, une surprise de taille les attendait.

Au réveil, Harry et Ron avaient feint d'être encore nauséeux mais malheureusement capable de se lever pour accueillir Ombrage. Personne ne se doutait de leur escapade nocturne et les élèves se rendirent dans le Hall envahit par les fleurs magenta et grenat. Les étudiants créèrent deux files le long du mur et des fleurs et attendirent la venue de la Ministre. De la musique s'éleva dans l'air et les portes en chênes s'ouvrirent sur le bonbon géant, accompagné de son sourire le plus hypocrite. Plus elle avançait et plus les fleurs…se fanaient. Chacun de ses pas étaient accompagnés par des fleurettes noircies qui tombaient en lambeau. La mélodie dérailla avant de s'arrêter net.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ombrage irritée.

_ Le froid a eu raison de ces fleurons délicats, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Prenez des fleurs de meilleure qualité et plus tenace la prochaine fois ! Au moins l'intention était là. Allons voir les classes d'Etude du Ministère et du Ministre. J'ai une flopée de journalistes qui se feront un plaisir de mitrailler mes œuvres !

Le cortège s'avança dans les couloirs et les journalistes bombardaient Ombrage de questions, de félicitations et autres courbettes à chaque phrase prononcée par la Ministre. Hermione jubilait, l'impatience la rongeait et saboter les projets d'Ombrage pour la refaire redescendre douloureusement de son nuage rose la rendait euphorique.

Arrivés devant la porte de la classe, Ombrage prit la pose, un sourire éclatant et ouvrit majestueusement l'accès à la salle de cours. Les élèves virent Ombrage blêmir, et intrigués, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui mettait la Ministre rose dans cet état. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Les pupitres étaient retournés, fracassés, les livres déchirés, brûlés et les murs étaient tagués d'insanités et autres sottises telles que :

OMBRAGE VAUT RIEN ET ELLE CRAINT !

DES IMBECILES DIRIGEES PAR UNE ARRIÉRÉE !

La foule commença à murmurer entre elle et quelques rires se firent entendre petit à petit. Plus les éclats de voix grandissaient, plus Ombrage prenait une teinte rouge et grinçait des dents.

_ Dumbledore ! S'époumona la Ministre ! C'est une honte !

_ Dolores, je suis navré, réellement désolé. Un tel acte est…intolérable. Ca ne se

reproduira plus ma chère.

Elle émit un cri en poussant tous les journalistes qui s'empressaient de prendre des clichés de la salle saccagée et de la Ministre embarrassée.

_ Allons dans le parc pour calmer les tensions, conseilla Dumbledore. Vous savez que

le paysage est d'un reposant…

Elle pesta un peu plus et suivit le directeur et les élèves à travers les couloirs. Son visage était aussi rose que son tailleur démodé.

_ Vous aurez un rapport, Dumbledore, s'exclama Ombrage. Soyez en sur, vous entendrez parler de moi.

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils voyaient l'herbe se profiler devant leurs yeux et une odeur fumée les titillaient. Pas forte, mais désagréable et qui piquait les narines à chaque inspiration. L'herbe verte enveloppée de la rosée du matin se transforma petit à petit en une matière terreuse, presque noire, carbonisée et malodorante. Le terrain avait été brûlé de manière à ce qu'on lise très clairement « A mort Ombrage ! ». Les flashs crépitèrent autour de la scène et les rires contenus se répandirent.

_ Je me demande pourquoi je continue cette visite absurde ? S'énerva la Ministre.

_ Allons, Madame la Ministre, fit un journaliste. Vous dîtes bien qu'il ne faut pas fuir devant l'adversité.

Un silence s'installa, élèves, professeurs et chroniqueurs attendant la réponse d'Ombrage et fut brisé par un autre petit cri furieux de la femme. Hermione sourit. Cette idiote était prête a relevé le défi et d'assister à une de ses défaites. Le groupe suivit les professeurs jusqu'à la Grande Salle et devant les portes, tous les regards convergèrent vers la Ministre et les journalistes préparèrent leurs appareils photos.

Quand Ombrage fit basculer les battants en bois, le spectacle n'étonna guère les spectateurs qui, au lieu de rire, se reculèrent prudemment. Dolores Ombrage n'avait pipé mot, ses lèvres étaient pincées aux point qu'elles deviennent blanches et ses pas se faisaient dur contre le sol. Arrivée au niveau de l'estrade, après avoir vu les fleurs noires et décomposées, les rubans tailladées, le sol jonché de ses affiches déchirées et son visage grimé à la Hitler, la colère la submergea.

_ Qui a fait ça ? S'époumona Ombrage. Je veux des noms ! Tout de suite !

Les étudiants se regardèrent entre eux, tout comme les enseignants, voulant savoir qui était le responsable de cette immense farce. Personne ne se démarqua, s'éleva au-dessus des autres ou ne parla pour se dénoncer. Les regards de la femme boudinée lançaient des Avada Kedavra et plus particulièrement sur le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

_ Potter ! Amenez-le-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle à ses gardes.

Ils prirent Harry sans délicatesse par les épaules et le trainèrent en face d'Ombrage furieuse.

_ Avouez !

_ Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Se défendit Harry.

_ Menteur ! Cela ne vous a pas suffit en cinquième année ! Vous ne devez pas mentir, espèce de délinquant ! Avouez vos crimes honteux !

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! Vous êtes sourde ?

_ C'est toujours vous, Potter, dit-elle en enfonçant sa baguette sur la gorge du garçon. Chaque évènement bizarre a un rapport avec vous !

_ Dolores ! Calmez-vous ! Intervint Dumbledore en abaissant la baguette. Vous n'avez pas de preuves de ce que vous avancez !

La Ministre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un nuage sombre surplomba la Grande Salle et s'abattit lentement sur les élèves. La forme se détailla en plusieurs carrés et lorsque les premières personnes les attrapèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de photos qui mettaient en scène Dolores Ombrage, à un âge plus jeune, dans une tenue des plus légères. L'assemblée éclata de rire, pendant qu'Ombrage palissait à vue d'œil et tremblait de rage contre le Survivant.

_ Trop c'est trop ! Harry Potter, vous avez porté atteinte à l'image du Ministre ! Tonna la femme en rose. Devant un crime de cette importance, je ne peux rester de marbre !

_ Sans preuve, vous ne pouvez rien faire, répéta le directeur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le garçon retenu par les gardes.

_ Harry ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me mentir ?

_ Non, dit-il.

_ Bien, alors réponds-moi. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as saccagé la Grande Salle ?

Dumbledore avait savamment posé sa question. Il savait que Harry avait organisé cela à coup sur mais qu'il n'était pas le seul. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait cette salle.

_ Non, dit-il avec sincérité. Ce n'est pas moi et j'étais malade hier soir ! J'ai passé ma nuit sur les toilettes à vomir.

_ Je te crois sur parole. Tu n'es pas du genre à me mentir Harry. Ombrage, nous réglerons cette affaire en privé ! Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs ! Ordonna le vieil homme.

Ils ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et sortirent tous de la Grande Salle. Harry fut relâché et prit le même chemin que ses camarades sans se retourner. La pauvre femme pourrait voir son sourire satisfait.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, l'affaire s'était estompé après les nombreuses publications sur le fiasco de la visite d'Ombrage à Poudlard et même si beaucoup avait gardé les photos dénudée de la Ministre, plus personne ne parlait de cette histoire. Les accusations portées sur Harry s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes, faute de preuves, et les perturbateurs s'étaient fait discret après leur grand coup. Ils étaient surveillés par plusieurs hommes du Ministère dans les couloirs et analysaient les allées et venues des élèves. Le calme était alors revenu subitement au château.

Ron était installé dans la chambre de la préfète et débattait encore avec sa petite amie.

_ Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Si ! Tu as des dizaines d'heures libres pour faire tes devoirs ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai travailler pour deux !

_ Ce n'est qu'un coup de pouce et tu sais très bien que je suis facilement distrait !

_ Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas ! J'ai deux fois plus de cours que toi, Ron et je ne peux pas faire tous mes devoirs et supporter les tiens !

_ Moi aussi j'ai des occupations ! Faut préparer les entrainements de Quidditch !

_ Mais moi j'ai deux fois plus de cours que toi et deux fois plus de devoirs que toi qui sont deux fois plus dur que les tiens ! Les entrainements de Quidditch, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à les organiser, les préfets aussi doivent s'en occuper jusqu'au bout ! Et je ne te parle pas de toutes les autres choses qu'un préfet doit faire tout au long de l'année sans jamais faillir !

_ Mais tu l'as voulu ! Protesta Ron.

_ Mais je n'ai pas voulu tes devoirs sur mon dos ! Et puis…tous les autres trucs, dit-elle en reniflant.

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurer ? S'inquiéta Ron.

_ Bah si ! S'énerva-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas dans mes bons jours avec tout ce qui se passe dans l'école !

_ Me parles pas de ça, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Allez, viens on va être en retard avec Rogue et pour les devoirs, j'irai les faire avec Seamus toute la soirée.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement avant de prendre son sac et d'entrainer son rouquin avec elle dans les couloirs. La jeune fille remarquait petit à petit que sa vie tournait autour de Ron et vice versa, que les autres avaient pris une place secondaire et surtout Harry. Hermione avait peur pour lui car celui-ci devenait de plus en plus solitaire, éloigné et absent, que ce soit dans les conversations ou par sa présence. La préfète pensait à une dépression avec tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus sous peu Harry ne parlait pas, venait manger rarement, sautait des cours et restait enfermer dans sa chambre pour ensuite revenir vers eux comme si de rien n'était. La encore, devant la salle de potions, Harry était tapi dans l'ombre loin des autres élèves qui commencèrent à entrer dans la classe sous le regard froid du maitre des potions. Une fois la porte fermée, l'homme en noir considéra la classe et nota un fait inhabituel.

_ Ou est Malfoy ?

Les élèves remarquèrent alors l'absence du prince des Serpentard et se regardèrent tous entre eux.

_ Ne vous regardez pas comme ça ! Soupira Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

_ Professeur ? Demanda Nott.

_ Oui ?

_ Ce matin son lit était défait mais on ne l'a pas vu de toute la journée. On pensait qu'il était avec vous.

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir, non ! Arrêtez avec vos airs de poisson hors de l'eau et mettez-vous au travail !

Malfoy était-il si invisible au point de ne pas le remarquer jusqu'au début d'après-midi ? A vrai dire, Hermione avait d'autres chats à fouetter et s'occuper de la présence de cette fouine n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Elle ne savait pas que cette disparition allait durée plus d'une journée ou même une simple semaine et qu'au mois de décembre, personne n'avait encore eut de nouvelle du Prince des Serpentard. Dumbledore et Rogue se faisaient discret sur cette affaire qu'ils savent ou pas, personne n'avait eut d'informations et personne n'en n'aurait avant qu'ils ne se décident à parler. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient été mis au courant de l'absence de leur fils, mais aucune réponse n'avait été fournit à l'école et le couple ne semblait pas être affecté par l'absence inexpliquée de leur fils.

_ J'appelle ca des parents indignes, fit remarquer Ron et se resservant des côtes de porc.

_ On ne peut pas les juger comme ça, fit Hermione en finissant son assiette. Si on apprend qu'ils ont tué leur fils et l'ont jeté dans le lac, là on pourra parler de parents indignes.

_ N'empêche, intervint Ginny, si j'avais disparu mes parents auraient déjà fait plusieurs battues !

Hermione concéda aux propos des Weasley, même si elle espérait intérieurement qu'on ne reverrait plus Malfoy avant très longtemps.

_ Vous avez vu Harry ? Demanda la préfète.

_ Non. Il est fatigué alors il est resté dans son lit, expliqua Ron.

_ S'il ne mange pas, c'est normal, rajouta Ginny.

_ Je vais aller voir comment il va avant d'aller me coucher, dit-elle en se levant.

_ On te suit, dirent les deux Weasley.

Ils délaissèrent leur dîner et se rendirent dans le dortoir des Gryffondor vide à cette heure-ci et se dirigèrent vers le lit de Harry. Celui-ci avait les rideaux fermés et laissait croire que le jeune homme dormait.

_ Harry, murmura Hermione en tirant lentement les rideaux.

Il gémit, se retourna de l'autre coté et jeta un regard épuisé à ses trois amis.

_ Hermione…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Hermione en lui caressant la joue. Tu es pâle comme un cadavre et…tu es brûlant !

_ Je ne sais pas mais j'étouffe…J'ai trop chaud.

_ Il faut prendre une douche froide, préconisa Ginny.

_ Peux pas me lever, croassa Harry. Et je suis fatigué. Laissez-moi dormir.

_ Bien, fit Hermione en poussant les rouquins par la sortie.

_ Mais Hermione ! Protesta Ron alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Il est malade ! Il faut prévenir Pomfresh !

_ Non ! J'ai juré à Harry de ne jamais prévenir Dumbledore ou Pomfresh quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais rester près de lui et si son état empire, on appellera un professeur ! On est ok ?

_ C'est une mauvaise idée, répliqua Ginny.

_ Ce n'est peut être qu'une simple grippe qui passera avec de la Pimentine. Faites-moi confiance. Descendez et je vous tiens au courant.

Ginny accepta à contrecœur de laisser son amie seule et Ron l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'aille au chevet de son meilleur ami. Harry somnolait déjà, alors Hermione posa sur son front une serviette froide qu'elle avait dérobé dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, murmura Hermione.

Elle lui baisa la joue et le laissa dormir.

Mais plus les heures passaient et plus le jeune homme inquiétait la préfète. Son sommeil était agité, il transpirait à grosse goutte mais tremblait en même temps. Pire, la Pimentine qu'elle lui avait administré ne faisait aucun effet et elle n'arrivait pas à le réveiller ! Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses plaintes se muaient en cri et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La situation n'avait rien avoir avec un état grippal et la préfète courut prévenir Ron d'aller avertir le premier professeur qu'il croisait. Il s'exécuta tandis que la préfète sommait tous les garçons de rester dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'Hermione remonta dans le dortoir, le calme régnait, pas un bruit, pas un gémissement. Ce silence était plus qu'inquiétant. Entre les pans du lit, Harry était sagement allongé sur son lit et ne bougeait plus.

_ Harry ? Appela-t-elle en le secouant légèrement.

Aucune réponse. Soudain, le jeune homme grimaça et se mit à grincer des dents violement, soufflant comme un taureau.

_ Harry ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle essaya de le réveiller par tous les moyens, mais instantanément, elle comprit. Hermione comprit lorsqu'elle vit le nez d'Harry laisser échapper des filets de sang.

_ Voldemort…susurra-t-elle effrayée.

Son meilleur ami essayait de le repousser lui et les visions d'horreur qu'il lui infligeait dans sa torpeur. Mais que faisait Ron ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses interrogations que le jeune homme émergeait enfin de son sommeil, la peur était telle, qu'il peinait à trouver l'air autour de lui.

_ Je…

Sa voix se brisa et il déposa mollement sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu…une telle horreur, murmura-t-il.

_ Ne dis rien.

_ Si. C'est inhumain, du sang, de la chair qui pend sur les baguettes. J'ai vu les gens supplier Merlin et crier qu'on les achève. Ca se passe là, au moment où je te parle.

Le jeune homme semblait étrangement calme en racontant ce qu'il avait vu. Peut être intériorisait-il. Hermione le serra contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux en lui suppliant de se taire. Comment Harry pouvait supporter ces bribes de scènes sanglantes certains soirs la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu et aurait certainement rencontré la folie.

La préfète sentit une main tapoter son dos et lorsqu'elle se retourna, le regard bleu ciel du directeur lui souriait.

_ Merci Miss Granger de vous être occupé de Harry en attendant mon arrivée. Mon garçon ?

Le jeune homme leva prudemment ses yeux rougis vers Dumbledore.

_ Tu as tenu tête à Voldemort du mieux que tu pouvais et je suis très fier de toi Harry.

_ Professeur ?

_ Oui Harry ?

_ Il y avait…des fonctionnaires du Ministère…parmi les prisonniers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, dans le bureau du directeur, Harry tapait du pied, nerveux, aux cotés d'Hermione et du professeur Rogue. Suite à l'incident d'hier soir et les révélations qui en ont découlé, le directeur avait exigé une réunion en petit comité : Harry, Hermione, Rogue et lui-même.

_ Si Harry a bien vu des employés du Ministère, commença Dumbledore, la question est pourquoi sont-ils dans les cachots de Voldemort ?

_ Ombrage adore les châtiments corporels, répondit Hermione.

_ Mais qu'ont-ils fait pour subir ça ? S'écria Harry. Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant de leurs disparitions ?

_ Réfléchissez, claqua Rogue. Ce genre d'informations ne filtrent pas dans la Gazette.

_ Une propagande ou tout le monde va bien, ironisa Hermione. Ils ont dû s'opposer aux règles de la Ministre.

_ On peut aller plus loin, fit remarquer le maitre des potions. Elle a du écarter tous ceux susceptibles de la…gêner.

_ Cette histoire va trop loin ! Grinça Hermione. J'ai lu ce matin qu'un nouveau système de surveillance sera mis en place à Poudlard à la fin du mois de Janvier ! Et voila que ce rajoute cette macabre découverte !

_ Professeur Dumbledore, Hermione a raison, vous devez prévenir les Ministres des autres pays pour signaler l'état de crise de la Grande-Bretagne. Il faut agir rapidement.

_ C'est évident que la situation est critique, céda le directeur, et puisque les vacances de Noël approchent, c'est le moment propice d'alerter les autorités étrangères. J'enverrais un membre de l'Ordre en France. Le Ministre français préviendra les autres nations. D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous aux propos du directeur et clôturèrent cette discussion en certifiant de ne pas parler de cet entretien. La tâche fut aisée pour les deux adultes, mais pour Hermione et Harry, cacher quelque chose à Ron était ardu. Son caractère jaloux et impulsif braquait le jeune homme qui ne voulait plus rien entendre.

_ Ron ! Attends-moi ! Cria Hermione à travers les couloirs.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ignorait son meilleur ami et sa petite amie il les évitait comme la peste à cause de cet entretien tenu secret. La préfète lui courait après mais elle s'essoufflait et n'arrivait pas à le rattraper.

_ Ron ! S'il te plait, souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur un mur.

Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'arrêter, il stoppa sa course.

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête de nous éviter ! Harry est inquiet pour toi !

_ Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Il est toujours malheureux ! Toujours malade !

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a un Mage à Noir à tes trousses et qui te traque dés que tu fermes les yeux ! Il ne dit rien mais tu le lis dans ses yeux, cette tristesse ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu es le seul qui compte pour lui.

_ Bien sur…

_ C'est lui et toi. Tu crois qu'il est avec qui en ce moment ?

Ron resta muet devant cette question, il savait qu'Harry était seul à ruminer des pensées sombres.

_ Et puis…Ron !

_ Oui ?

_ Tu…Tu me manques Ron.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard chocolat d'Hermione et il se sentit écrasé par le poids de la honte. Elle l'avait imploré toute la semaine de revenir mais il était tellement aveuglé par la jalousie et la colère qu'il n'avait pas vu dans quel état il avait mis son meilleur ami qui avait besoin de lui. Pire encore, celle avec qui il comptait faire quelque chose de sérieux souffrait de son absence et de sa bêtise. En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejoint et voyait clairement la peine dans ses yeux.

_ Je ne savais pas…que je te manquais.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi, comme Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. Le train va bientôt partir et on ne va pas se voir pendant les vacances. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parte sur cette dispute.

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait en l'embrassant langoureusement et passa ses mains dans les cheveux écarlates de Ron. Celui-ci la plaqua avec douceur contre un mur et redoubla de délicatesse, ses mains glissaient sous ses vêtements comme un courant d'air et remontait subrepticement vers une poitrine délicate.

Malheureusement, ils furent contraints de s'arrêter et c'est une Hermione haletante qu'il embrassa dans le cou à plusieurs reprises.

_ Attends, souffla-t-elle en se détachant à contrecœur. L'heure tourne…

_ Et ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ Le train ! Et Harry ! Viens !

Elle le tira par le bras jusqu'aux portes métalliques de l'école et le couple prit la dernière calèche, sans voir leurs autres amis, surement plus loin devant. Dans le train, ils fouillèrent tous les compartiments pour enfin tomber sur celui de leur meilleur ami. Il attendait seul que le train ne démarre et observait d'un regard vide le quai et les élèves qui se pressaient pour entrer dans les wagons.

_ Hey ! Avisa Hermione en souriant.

Il se retourna sans grande envie et là, Ron vit une étincelle se rallumer dans les yeux verts de son ami quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione avait raison, il n'était pas une option dans la vie d'Harry…

_ …Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

_ Si justement, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui. T'es comme mon frère Harry et je n'aurai pas dû te laisser. Encore une fois.

_ T'es jaloux, buté, rancunier et un idiot, énuméra Harry en souriant. Mais t'es mon ami, alors…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se prirent dans les bras un bref instant, signant leur réconciliation. Le reste du trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, Ombrage et sa politique avaient été laissées de côté et à la gare King Cross, les adieux furent plus durs que les autres fois. Ron et Harry se quittèrent après une longue accolade et le rouquin embrassa une dernière fois sa dulcinée avant de la quitter. Mr Granger vit arriver sa fille avec un sourire resplendissant qui s'agrandit, si cela était encore possible, lorsqu'elle vit son père. Elle lui sauta au cou, trop heureuse de le voir et l'enserra dans ses bras comme une petite fille.

_ Eh bien, ma puce ! Que me vaut cet accueil ?

_ Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Répondit-elle en faisant avancer son charriot jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Moi aussi Hermione, sourit-il en faisant entrer la malle de sa fille dans le coffre. Et sinon comment vont Harry et Ron ?

_ Le moral d'Harry tangue, dit-elle en prenant place dans la voiture, mais avec nous il va beaucoup mieux. Et Ron…

_ Oui ? Rit-il en voyant sa fille rougir.

_ Il va bien.

_ Seulement ? Taquina Mr Granger en s'engageant sur la route.

_ Oh papa ! S'indigna-t-elle en cachant son visage.

Il rigola et remit en place les mèches brunes indomptables qui lui barraient la vue sans cesse. Ses yeux bleus dévièrent de la route pour s'échouer sur Hermione : elle avait un sourire béat et nostalgique sur les lèvres et encore des traces de sa rougeur sur ses joues. Sa femme lui avait parlé après le départ de la Gryffondor d'une jeune fille triste, le moral au plus bas et nourrit à la soupe à la grimace, mais son état actuel

laissait penser le contraire.

_ Alors ? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

_ Bah…Ron et moi…c'est…

_ Plus que de l'amitié ! Devina son père.

_ Ca fait quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble.

_ Heureux pour toi ! Ronald est un jeune homme charmant.

_ Merci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient devant leur maison pavillonnaire, au gazon figé par les cristaux de glace et à la toiture blanchit par les premiers flocons. Les premières décorations de Noël ornaient les maisons, entre guirlandes lumineuses et couronnes de de houx, les pères Noël étaient fidèles à l'original. Dans la maison, la chaleur chatouilla le nez de la fille et du père, l'odeur du chocolat chaud aux milles parfums embaumait l'air et Mme Granger les attendait sagement devant le feu. Lorsqu'elle les entendit entrer, elle se leva, ses cheveux bruns attrapaient la douce lueur du feu et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

_ Ma Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué ma chérie ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas écrit ?

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, maman, sourit-elle. Je vais vous raconter.

Ils prirent place devant leur tasse fumante, la famille au complet et Hermione expliqua ce qui l'avait empêché de leur écrire : son rôle de préfète, Harry, Ron et l'arrivée de la nouvelle Ministre. La jeune fille omit de dire à ses parents la politique que faisait appliquer Ombrage, les inquiéter ne servait à rien et leur expliqua qu'elle allait devoir retourner une semaine dans le mois de Janvier sous ordre du Ministre.

_ C'est juste pour mettre de nouvelles installations, rassura Hermione. Tous les élèves devront rentrer chez eux.

Les parents, soulagés, écrasèrent ensuite de questions leur fille sur l'évènement non-négligeable dans la vie d'Hermione : Ron. Mme Granger était dotée d'une curiosité intarissable et était prête à faire un dossier sur la vie amoureuse de sa fille.

Bientôt, la fatigue emporta Hermione et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle alla se coucher.

* * *

Ses petits talons brillants claquaient comme des fouets contre les dalles en pierre brute et résonnaient tout autour d'elle. Pour une fois, elle avait voulu faire sa visite de courtoisie quotidienne seule, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Habituellement, escortée par ses deux gardes, les détenus étaient effrayés et n'osaient répondre aux piques qu'elle leur lançait. Cela rendait son passage beaucoup moins drôle et divertissant. Elle passait devant les cellules, les oubliés, les condamnés et leurs geôliers faisant preuve de barbarie sans aucun répit. Les gémissements, les plaintes, les discours de fous se répercutaient dans les cachots et parvenaient aux oreilles d'Ombrage. Quelques Doloris rendaient le silence dans les lieux pourrissants. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre, plus surs et rapides. La Ministre sourit en sentant une présence derrière elle.

_ Alors…Avez-vous réussi à trouver les hommes nécessaires ? Chanta-t-elle.

_ J'en possède cinquante.

_ Seulement ? Grinça Ombrage en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. Poudlard fait des centaines et des centaines d'hectares ! Ce n'est pas cinquante hommes qui pourront surveiller les faits et gestes des élèves et des professeurs !

_ Le Maitre dit qu'il ne pourra pas fournir plus avant d'avoir d'autres recrues.

_ Pour la rentrée, je les veux ! Et à la fin de Janvier j'en veux le triple ! Deux cents personnes qui infiltreront les recoins de Poudlard pour moi ! Je vais leur faire payer à ces mioches ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir il y a deux ans et lors de ma dernière visite !

_ Faites attention…ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande.

_ Bien sur Lucius, mais quelques gâteries en tant que Ministre ne peuvent pas se refuser. Et puis ton imbécile de fils m'a fait revoir tous mes plans ! Alors fais profil bas…

_ « …dit la Grande Inquisitrice Ratée. » se moqua Malfoy. Mon fils est peut être un imbécile mais il n'est pas un faible comme certains, cracha-t-il en lançant un regard sur une cellule.

Ombrage fit de même et d'un coup de baguette, fit s'ouvrir la porte en métal. La pénombre laissait voir une silhouette accroupie et enchainée à des chaines rouillées.

_ Alors Mr Dawlish, avez-vous retrouvé vos esprits ?

_ Je t'emmerde sale garce !

_ Quel langage ! S'offusqua Ombrage.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à faire disparaitre les aurors ! On s'en rendra compte un jour ! Vos plans échoueront !

_ C'est ce que l'on verra, fredonna la petite femme. En ce moment vous êtes entrain de remplir des dossiers en compagnie de Bob Ogden. Ce pauvre ne sait même pas qu'il est à la portée d'un Mangemort potentiellement dangereux et jugé mentalement déficient par les autorités.

_ Le Polynectar n'est pas…

_ …Foisonnant ? Rogue peut me donner autant de Polynectar que possible. Chaque mois il prépare des chaudrons de cet élixir par centaines et ce depuis les grandes vacances.

_ Le jour où nous en manqueront, vous serez mort depuis longtemps, sourit Lucius.

_ Au revoir Mr Dawlish. Je repasserais plus tard. Les gardiens me diront si vous avez été sage pendant mon absence.

Il entendit la porte se refermer lourdement et les pas d'Ombrage et de Malfoy s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaitre. Il soupira. Il ne savait combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il était tombé dans un guet-apens, mais les journées se faisaient longues et de plus en plus fraiches. Les autres prisonniers souffraient de faim, de fatigue, des blessures infligées qui s'infectaient et rendaient l'endroit insalubre. L'air avait une constante odeur d'excréments, d'urine, de vomi et pire encore, de la mort. La solitude, la peur, la folie ne devait pas l'atteindre comme les autres, sinon il serait perdu. Si comme il le pensait, personne n'était au courant de sa disparition, il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible dans cet enfer…

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Hedwige frappait à s'en briser le bec contre sa fenêtre. La jeune fille lui ouvrit, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la chambre et s'épousseta les plumes en déposant la lettre dans les mains d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre, son visage devint livide en voyant les traces d'encre et de boue encore humides sur le papier.

_"J'ai pas le temps Hermione, c'est pas possible ! C'est un carnage, je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai pas envie de sortir ! Ils sont morts ! Les Dursley sont devant moi…plein de sang…ouverts, les yeux. Merde ! C'est de ma faute. Mais j'étais pas là…Il m'avait prévenu. Je les ai tués ! Putain de merde ! Y'a de leur putain de sang sur les canapés et les napperons ! Ca partira pas au lavage ! Putain !"_

La Gryffondor, a travers les mots tremblants et dégoulinants d'encre, comprit la détresse de son ami et se mit à paniquer. Est-ce que Harry avait prévenu les aurors ou Dumbledore ? Que faire ? Hermione prit un parchemin et griffonna la situation à Dumbledore.

_ Vas-y Hedwige ! Dépêche-toi de l'apporter au directeur ! Il faut qu'il la lise impérativement !

La chouette blanche se précipita dehors et voleta jusqu'à disparaitre à travers les flocons de neige. Harry devait être en état de choc pour lui envoyer une lettre alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. D'ailleurs si les forces du mal pénétraient les barrières qui entouraient la maison des Dursley, Dumbledore devait forcément être au courant…

_ Hermione ! Appela Mme Granger depuis le salon.

Elle délaissa ses questions et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au salon ou se trouvait sa mère qui servait déjà le thé à ses invités. La Gryffondor se figea en voyant Dumbledore en personne, siroter son breuvage en compagnie de Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebot.

_ Professeur…Comment…?

_ Miss Granger, sourit le vieil homme. Content de vous voir ! Les fêtes se sont bien passées ?

_ Oui très bien, merci. Comment vous avez pu faire aussi vite ?

_ Je me promenais à tout hasard, accompagné de Tonks, Kingsley et mon cher ami Alastor dans la banlieue de Londres et j'ai vu la chouette de Harry foncer vers moi, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Oh, dit-elle confuse. Vous étiez déjà au courant ?

_ Non, c'est votre lettre qui nous a intrigués, intervint Maugrey. Si c'est une blague, Granger, elle est de très mauvais gout !

_ Ce n'est pas une blague ! S'écria Hermione.

D'un Accio, la lettre se retrouva dans les mains de la jeune fille qui la donna au directeur. Les trois aurors se rapprochèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule et furent pris au dépourvu.

_ C'est impossible, répondit Tonks en se rasseyant. Et puis Harry n'a plus rien à faire chez les Dursley.

_ Alors Harry et moi sommes des menteurs ? S'offusqua la jeune fille.

_ Le bureau des aurors aurait reçu l'alerte d'une agression chez les Dursley, expliqua Tonks.

_ Ca n'a pas de sens, conclut Kingsley en se levant. Nous devons aller voir sur place !

_ Je viens avec vous !

_ Miss Granger…, commença Dumbledore.

_ Non ! Harry ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps et cette lettre ne fait que renforcer ma première impression. Je suis inquiète et je n'exige pas d'être présente… J'ai…besoin d'être présente. S'il vous plaît.

Les trois aurors se regardèrent et posèrent leurs regards sur l'honorable directeur. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant et regarda avec patience la jeune fille.

_ Professeur…

_ Restez bien aux côtés d'Alastor et prenez votre baguette.

Elle remercia silencieusement le directeur et obéit à ses ordres en s'accrochant au bras de l'auror, alors qu'ils allaient transplanner.

Devant le 4 Privet Drive, la neige couvrait les toitures et les trottoirs d'un joli blanc pur. Le soleil qui déclinait donnait une légère teinte rose saumon aux flocons échoués sur les maisons. Les enfants avaient déjà rentré leurs luges et étaient dans leur foyer en compagnie de leur famille. Les rues étaient donc calmes, vides de toutes présences. La maison des Dursley semblait tout à fait normale, pas de signe d'effraction, de violence et la lumière de la cheminée dansait à travers les rideaux du salon. Quelques éclairages étaient allumés et aucun passant ne se serait arrêté devant cette maison, d'où émanait la banalité.

_ Sortez vos baguettes et soyez vigilants, conseilla Maugrey dans un grognement.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Dumbledore essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Il lança un Alohomora et le battant s'écarta devant eux, laissant voir le hall d'entrée, propre, à l'exception de plusieurs tâches rouges. Des empreintes ensanglantées glissaient sur la main courante des escaliers et une trainée de sang marquait le sol. Ils avancèrent sans un bruit et allèrent dans le salon, prêts à s'attendre à tout.

Hermione respira difficilement en voyant le cousin de Harry, Dudley Dursley, affalé sur le canapé, les yeux grand ouverts, un liquide rouge, s'échappant de sa gorge, qui atterrissait goutte à goutte contre le tapis persan. Kingsley fit signe aux autres de ne pas s'attarder sur le jeune homme pour qui plus rien n'était possible et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Vernon Dursley était attablé avec plusieurs couteaux et ustensiles de cuisine plantés dans le dos. Les œufs qu'il mangeait auparavant, sortaient de sa bouche béante et s'étalaient sur sa chemise.

_ Il n'en reste plus qu'un, murmura Dumbledore.

A travers la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, les aurors purent voir une flaque de sang se dissoudre dans la neige et poursuivre sa route à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils suivirent les traces au sol pour revenir dans le hall et monter l'escalier. Chacun des pas de la jeune fille faisaient monter d'un cran la tension et la peur de ce qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir. Le groupe fit le moins de bruit possible et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des sanglots et des murmures parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Peut être avait-il une chance que Pétunia Dursley soit encore en vie…

Le sang continuait de s'étendre jusqu'à une pièce -une chambre semblait-il. Tonks s'avança la première et donna le feu vert aux autres. Son visage était devenu étrangement pâle, remarqua Hermione. Ils poussèrent légèrement la porte déjà ouverte et virent enfin Harry avec sa tante Pétunia. Sauf que celle-ci avait déjà rendu son dernier souffle de vie. Le jeune homme était accroupi au dessus de son corps et pleurait en se confondant en excuse.

_ Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il. Je voulais pas tante Pétunia, je te jure.

Il caressait de ses mains collantes de sang, les joues de la femme.

_ Je pouvais pas savoir…, renifla-t-il. Elles vont pas partir de ton tapis. Les tâches de sang vont pas partir. Et puis t'avais ciré le sol et j'ai tout gâché…

Il souriait à travers ses larmes et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de la femme.

_ Mais…mais, c'est de ta faute aussi ! S'énerva-t-il. Si tu ne t'étais pas débattue, il n'y aurait pas tout ce sang, espèce de conne ! Je te déteste !

Il se recula, tremblant et cacha son visage avec ses mains.

_ Harry ? Hésita Dumbledore.

Il leva rapidement ses yeux sur le directeur mais ne fit aucun geste, les larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Il voyait Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley et…Hermione.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le directeur.

_ …Je sais pas…

Son regard n'était pas le même mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte et voulut s'approcher, réconforter son ami, mais Maugrey l'en empêcha en lui bloquant rudement le passage.

_ Il est tout sauf sain d'esprit en ce moment, Granger. Ne vous approchez pas à part si vous avez envie de goûter à la mort.

D'un sort, il fit perdre connaissance au jeune homme et ils purent s'approcher et saisir sa baguette. Le seul sort qu'il avait jeté était un sortilège d'insonorisation, de façon à ne pas alerter le voisinage.

_ Que faisons-nous Albus ? Demanda Tonks.

_ Amenons-le à Poudlard. Pomfresh s'occupera de lui. Kingsley, prévenez le Ministre Moldu. La situation est grave.

Tonks souleva Harry et se figea devant ce qu'elle voyait. Les autres, tout aussi intrigués, regardèrent Pétunia Dursley s'évaporer petit à petit, emportant avec elle toutes les traces de sang.

_ C'est impossible.

_ J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire…, souffla le directeur. Allez voir au rez-de chaussée.

Kingsley descendit et ils l'entendirent crier.

_ Pareil ! Il n'y a plus de corps, plus de sang !

_ Ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, souffla Tonks, rassurée, en regardant le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras.

_ Ne prévenons personne, intima Dumbledore. Le pire a été évité et ceci n'a été que la matérialisation d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Réaliste, mais faux. Miss Granger, nous vous raccompagnons.

Elle acquiesça, encore tétanisée, mais soulagée, par ce qu'elle venait de voir et sentit la main réconfortante de Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule. Il lui sourit et l'accompagna à l'extérieur de la maison.

_ Professeur, j'ai des doutes. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il devienne fou. A dix-sept ans, on ne peut pas supporter une telle charge.

_ Harry est fort, ne vous méprenez pas. Cet accès de folie est du seulement à cela. Sa force peut faire de lui quelqu'un de dangereux, d'extrêmement dangereux.

_ Pire que Voldemort, comprit Hermione.

Il hocha la tête doucement.

_ Avec le professeur Rogue nous avons émis cette hypothèse…Harry pourrait très bien, après avoir tué Voldemort, se rendre compte qu'il est un des sorciers les plus puissants dans notre monde et…

_ Non ! S'opposa Hermione. Harry ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, penser à cela ! Il est trop bon ! Il ne peut pas être comme Voldemort. Je me demande même si il pourrait tuer Voldemort…!

_ Ce que nous venons de voir prouve le contraire. La rentrée est dans quatre jours, dit-il après un moment. Harry sera à l'infirmerie et il aura besoin de soutien. J'enverrais Tonks vous chercher.

Elle hocha mollement la tête tandis que Maugrey l'attrapait par le bras et la faisait transplanner chez elle. Hermione ne sut pas si c'était le transplannage qui l'avait rendu toute chose, mais les minutes suivant son arrivée, elle fut incapable de dire ou de regarder quoique ce soit. Son esprit était parti loin de toute cette histoire. Ce fut le regard inquiet de son père qui la ramena sur Terre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On a eu peur pour Harry. On a crut à une attaque mais tout va bien.

Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de son géniteur et soupira tout en le serrant contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune fille triste et morne était revenue plus vite que prévu.


End file.
